The Magician and the Dark Lord
by Maatkare of Egypt
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Magic of the North. As the sixth year progresses, the Dark Lord grows stronger and rallies his followers. Yugi and his friends must discover secrets long forgotten to the sands of time. As the gang learns more about the past they understand how it will effect the future. Can't Harry have a normal year for once?
1. Chapter 1

The Magician and the Half-Blood Prince.

Chapter 1: Last Remnants of Summer

Once Yugi and Mahaad arrived back in Japan with Joey, Tristian, Tea and Grandpa Mutou they crashed at the Game shop for a day or two to recover from their jet lag.

Yugi had insisted Mahaad sleep on a pallet on the floor of his room. Mahaad protested at first but quickly gave in.

The morning of their third day in Japan, Mahaad woke up and neatly folded his bedding. He changed out of a sleeping tunic and into a fresh set of cream colored robes. Mahaad looked at his reflection in Yugi's mirror as he applied his daily oils. He took out a jar of kohl and began applying the eye paint.

"You're up early," the Pharaoh's voice said from behind him as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Yugi was still asleep in his soul room.

Mahaad jumped slightly and smeared the paint around his left eye. He quickly turned around, averted his eyes and sank into a low bow.

"My king," he said.

"Rise Mahaad."

Mahaad rose and remained standing as the Pharaoh stood and crossed the room, cocking his head at the magician.

Mahaad grabbed a cloth and wiped the excess kohl off his cheek.

"What do you think we should do about the Millennium Eye?"

Mahaad lowered himself to the floor and sat cross legged. "I think we should talk to Shadi and ask him why he decided to give the wizard the Eye."

"And?"

"And use that information to pass judgement. I don't think there is a lot we can do until we return to the Wizarding world. We don't want to draw suspicion by traveling to Britain unaided."

"Thank you," the Pharaoh said as he sank into Yugi's desk chair. "Yugi and I have been talking and we agree. Our status as the King of Games makes it hard to travel internationally unnoticed. The wizard doesn't pose much of a threat right now. He doesn't know how to Shadow Game anyone yet. Tell Shadi I want to talk to him later today."

"As you wish."

The Puzzle flashed as Yugi took over. "Mahaad!" Yugi greeted.

"Yes Master?" Mahaad asked as he smiled faintly at Yugi's enthusiasm.

"Grandpa said we have a trip scheduled to Egypt right before we go back to school." Yugi picked up his Deck from his desk and began shuffling through the cards.

"That's great news!" Mahaad agreed.

Mahaad was surprised how fast the summer months had gone. He had spent most of the vacation in Japan helping Yugi's grandpa in the Kame Game shop. He looked at the calendar hanging on the wall in Yugi's bedroom, and to his alarm discovered they only had about two weeks before the term started.

Mahaad went down to the main floor to start cooking breakfast for the others before they got up. As he started boiling water, he heard the familiar footfalls of Solomon Muto coming down the stairs.

Mahaad heard the kitchen door open. "Good morning Master Muto," Mahaad said as he carefully poured the water into the pot.

He heard the old man take a seat at the table. "Mahaad, I'm not your master anymore," the old man said.

"Yes. But you were," Mahaad replied.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you call me something else. Joey and the others call me grandpa."

Mahaad wiped his palm on his pants. "May I call you Mutou-san at least?" Mahaad asked. "I mean no disrespect."

Solomon rustled the morning paper he'd found outside. "Yes, you may Mahaad."

Mahaad went back to preparing breakfast, after two months he could finally cook rice without burning it. He was quite pleased with himself. Mahaad and Yugi had kept in contact with their wizarding friends over the summer. Yugi was especially worried about Harry and how he was handling Sirius' death.

Yugi came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "I still don't understand how you are always up so early," he stated as he slumped into a chair at the table beside grandpa.

"What do you boys have planned for today?" Solomon asked, as he looked at both Yugi and Mahaad.

"Well Kaiba challenged me to a duel, no surprise there. So, I'll duel him later this morning and remember that tomorrow we are leaving on our flight to Egypt with you and the rest of the gang. And next week Mahaad and I are heading to a witch's house a few blocks away to travel to London. I am still packing, Mahaad finished yesterday."

Solomon nodded. Yugi had gone over the plans with him the previous night.

After breakfast Yugi grabbed his duel disk from off his desk in his room.

"May I accompany you?" Mahaad asked from Yugi's doorway, as he waited respectfully in the hall.

The teen was in the process of putting his duel disk in a bag, and he looked up at the magician and grinned at him. "Yes, of course. You don't have to ask for something like that. I know you have always got my back. I'll need your help against Kaiba."

"Thank you," Mahaad replied fervently as he placed a hand over his heart.

They left the shop and took a taxi to KC headquarters, where Kaiba was waiting for them. Kaiba had met Mahaad on several occasions and treated him like he did Joey or Tristian despite the fact that Mahaad was a bit more reserved than either of the teens.

Kaiba had them sent up to his office. One of the secretaries escorted them to the door and left after knocking and announcing them to Kaiba.

Yugi and Kaiba dueled and as predicted Yugi won. Kaiba demanded a rematch, and Yugi told him he would give him one, later.

Yugi had invited Joey and the gang over for a celebration at the Game shop before they left for Egypt. Mahaad listened politely as the gang chatted about their past adventures. He let his thoughts drift to his homeland as he watched Joey and Tristan teased each other over a pizza.

Mahaad smiled to himself as his stomach churned, as he felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him. He was going to Egypt tomorrow!

Author's Notes:

I'm starting on this next installment! I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was mostly filler, but I'm excited to see where the sixth year will take me.

Review Responses:

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, I've had this idea kicking around for a while. The idea just hit me one day. Why hasn't anyone given the Eye to Moody? He gets a better magical eye.

Haha good one!

YumiStar: Yeah, Bakura has done his good deed for a while…

Fireking492: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I didn't show the game with Bakura because I'm not very good at writing games or duels, so I had it happen off screen.

FalllingToast: I'm sorry you had a stressful day, but I'm glad that chapter made you smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time in Egypt

Mahaad hardly slept that night, tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. He moved in a daze when it was finally time to get up and make final preparations for the trip.

After a quick breakfast Joey, Tristian and Tea came over to the Game shop and chatted in rapid Japanese about the upcoming trip. Mahaad settled himself on the floor as the teens took the couches. Mahaad blinked several times, staring at the teens only catching a word here or there. Eventually he gave up trying to follow the conversation altogether. Despite being in Japan for a few months, Mahaad still had a pretty limited vocabulary, without magic.

"Why do you look like someone just walked over your grave?" Mahaad started and found the Pharaoh gazing at him with an amused smile on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

Out of long habit, Mahaad averted his gaze, tracing patterns in the carpet with a long finger. "I am frustrated at my slow progress with Japanese," Mahaad admitted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mahaad. While I want you to learn Japanese, there are more important things to focus on right now."

Tristan laughed so hard he coughed on his drink so Joey slapped his back to help him breathe.

Mahaad nodded.

The Pharaoh laid a ghostly hand on the priest's shoulder. "Remember in a few hours we'll be home."

Mahaad raised his head, smiling. The Pharaoh grinned in response and faded back into the Puzzle.

Soon they gathered their things and headed to the airport. When they finally boarded the plane, Mahaad took his seat and closed his eyes. An hour into their flight, he finally dozed off.

Hours later the plane landed in Cairo. Tristian shook Mahaad gently. The priest's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly before remembering where he was. They left the plane and entered the airport. Mahaad perked up when he heard Arabic.

Mahaad was wearing plain cream colored robes and a khat headdress. For some unknown reason Yugi still wore his Domino High uniform pants and a black tank top. Some others in robes called out a greeting to Mahaad as they passed.

The Ishtars were there to meet them at the terminal. Ishizu and Odion inclined their heads respectfully as Yugi approached. Yugi's cheeks colored faintly.

"Welcome home," Ishizu said smiling at Yugi and Mahaad.

"Thank you," Mahaad replied.

Marik strode forward and greeted them as well. Yugi started talking to him in Japanese as they collected their luggage from the baggage claim.

The Ishtars led the way to their waiting jeep as Joey, Tristian and Tea chatted excitedly about what they were going to see. Mahaad rode in the back with the others, his gaze fixed on the surrounding landscape, taking in all the things that had changed in the last few millennia.

The Ishtars drove them to their house in Cairo. It was a modest two story home with everything the small family needed. Odion helped Mahaad carry the luggage to the correct guest rooms.

Once they were all settled, most everyone went to take a short nap before dinner. The evening meal consisted of many traditional Egyptian foods including duck, beef leeks, onions, chickpeas, cucumbers and of course fine wine.

They spent the evening catching up on what happened over the summer and playing board games like senet and a few rounds of Duel Monsters.

The next day the Ishtars were going to take them to tour some sites. Mahaad rose before the sun and said his daily prayers to several of the gods.

As Ishizu was preparing breakfast, Yami entered the kitchen and spoke to her in low tones, not wanting to disturb Mahaad's prayers in the other room.

"Before we visit popular sites I want to pay my respects to the dead," the Pharaoh informed her as he leaned casually against the counter.

"Of course. How may I assist you?" Ishizu asked, as she chopped vegetables and dropped them into a boiling pot.

"I would like someone to keep an eye on Joey, Tea and Tristan, show them some interesting things at the museum."

"I will ask Marik as soon as gets up," Ishizu said as she slid some of the vegetables off the cutting board with her knife.

The Pharaoh smiled at her. "Thank you." He reached out and took the knife from her and set it down on the counter and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She flushed and smiled at him, her eyes soft. He put his arms around her, pulling her close as his skin tingled at the contact. He brushed his lips against hers, his heart racing. She kissed him back. He felt lighter than he had in months.

He broke it off, giving her a squeeze. Her eyes shone and he breathed deeply inhaling the scent of her floral perfume.

"…Atem," she murmured softly. He smirked at her before releasing her and stepping back.

"I'll see you soon Ishizu," he grinned as he left the kitchen with Ishizu staring after him.

A few minutes later Mahaad finished with his prayers and pulled out a scroll to read from the Ishtar's library to read until breakfast. He knew of the Pharaoh's desire to visit the tombs of the deceased and as high priest, he must be prepared to assist his king.

Ishizu bid Joey, Tristan and Tea good-bye as Marik waiting impatiently for them in the jeep after breakfast. Out of the group Tea seemed the most excited to visit the museum. That is until Joey and Tristan learned of the Egyptian weapons they had on display there.

After the teens were gone, Ishizu, Mahaad, Odion and the Pharaoh set off for the western desert.

The Land of the Dead.

Ishizu cupped her hands around the Millennium Tauk and the Item glowed in response. The familiar purple tendrils of the Shadow Realm formed into a swirling portal to the Temple of Karnak.

Yami stepped through first, his entourage behind him. The Puzzle glowed and the Eye of Wadjet shone on his forehead. The Pharaoh sent out streams of Shadows in every direction, temporarily warding off tourists.

Odion remained at the entrance of the temple complex to stand guard as the other three went to worship their gods inside. Mahaad and Ishizu flanked the Pharaoh at a respectful distance as they made preparations to enter the sanctuary and worship Lord Ra. Even though Mahaad was used to preforming the role of high priest on behalf of his king, it was a rare honor to witness the Pharaoh preforming the rituals attending to the deity himself.

As soon as they were finished they collected Odion and headed via another Shadow portal to the Valley of the Kings to give food offerings to the Pharaoh's ancestors.

While the Pharaoh went all the way into the ka chapel, Mahaad and Ishizu remained just inside the entrance, as the Pharaoh lit a stick of incense. Mahaad's gaze fixed on a row of king's names on the wall in front of his king. His stomach twisted as he saw that the Pharaoh's father's name had been erased.

Mahaad bowed his head, unbidden memories washing over him. He forced himself to breathe slowly, his body tense, taunt as a bowstring. He relaxed slightly as soon as they left the ka chapel.

The Pharaoh didn't say anything to them as he passed, so the followed him. He opened another portal and stepped through. This time Mahaad's eyes widened in shock as he recognized his own, somewhat more neglected ka chapel.

Mahaad stepped forward, opening his mouth in protest. The Pharaoh shot him a warning glance. Mahaad swallowed. The Pharaoh offered incense and invocation offerings for all of his closest priests except Aknadin.

By the time they were finished, the sun had already begun its descent to the underworld. "It's already 2 o'clock?" The Pharaoh asked looking at his watch and then to Ishizu for confirmation. She nodded.

"Let's catch up to the others and grab something to eat," he said. Odion's stomach growled.

They traveled to the Cairo museum and met up with Joey, Tea and Tristan. As they decided on a restaurant, Mahaad listened politely as they discussed the things they had seen.

Yugi's phone rang, he answered it quickly. He spoke for a few minutes in Japanese before hanging up.

"Kaiba's in Egypt."

Author's Notes:

This chapter is one of the longer ones I've written in a while. I hope you all like it! Happy Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day (S.A.D.)!

Review Responses:

Fireking492: Yes, you are, and so far, you're the only one who has reviewed, thanks for your response! Yeah, I've decided to include a bit more of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: News from Japan

Mahaad frowned at this news. Even after all the times Kaiba had helped his Masters, Mahaad still had an ongoing rivalry with the priest. He had only directly interacted with Kaiba outside of the dueling field once, at least in his reincarnated state, and Mahaad was fine with keeping the status quo.

Besides he already had an rocky relationship with Kisara, he didn't need to add her Master back into the equation.

Tea gave Yugi a worried look. "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head. "He didn't act like it. He just said he was here in Egypt and that he wanted us to meet him at his hotel in half an hour."

"Who does Rich Boy think he is?" Joey demanded, balling his hands into fists. "We don't have to listen to his orders. We're not one of his employees!"

Tea shook her head, as her eyes darted around and noticed several people from other tables watching them.

"Well I think we should hear him out," Yugi said, his eyes sweeping the faces around the table, pausing at each in turn. "He didn't fly all the way to Egypt just to say hi."

Tristan shook his head. "No Kaiba's not one to make social calls like that."

What's on your mind Mahaad?" Yugi asked, cocking his head toward the magician.

Mahaad had been staring off into space and started when everyone focused on him. "Nothing, Master." Mahaad tensed slightly, his Master's inquiring eyes were hard to lie to.

The group finished their meal and paid for their food before leaving the restaurant. Marik and Ishizu conversed in hushed Arabic, while Odion pulled the jeep around.

Yugi told Odion the name of the hotel and they drove off into the chaotic Cairo traffic. The smog was thick in the air, tasting like car exhaust, making it somewhat difficult to breathe. Mahaad's eyes scanned the road as they drove, wary.

They arrived at the hotel with a few minutes to spare, because a cart had lost its wheel in front of them and they were boxed in by the cars around them.

Odion dropped them off and went to park the car. Yugi led the others into the posh expensive hotel. He walked up to the front desk and asked for Kaiba. The desk attendant replied in heavily accented English and gave Yugi directions to the room.

Kaiba's room was on the third floor. Mahaad's stomach churned as they neared the top of the stairwell.

Yugi found room 306 and knocked. The door was opened by Kaiba himself. He took in the group assembled before him and opened the door wider inviting them in. "You are five minutes late, Yugi," he said closing the door behind him.

"So? We're in a foreign city, Kaiba!" Mahaad snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If this was a duel, Yugi, you'd be disqualified," Kaiba's icy blue eyes bored into the Duelist.

"This isn't a duel Kaiba," the teen countered, giving Mahaad a significant glance. "What's so important you flew halfway around the world to tell me?"

"Pegasus is missing."

Yugi gasped. "What happened?"

Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed and waved Yugi into the desk chair.

"I don't know. Croquet called me this morning and said they weren't worried at first because he was supposed to be on vacation for a few days. He never came back. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

The teen shook his head. "I don't Kaiba…"

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with where you've been hiding for the past year?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "I haven't been hiding. I've been in school, in England."

"You've told me that story before, Yugi. I don't want to hear about any more magic mumbo-jumbo. Do you know how this could affect my company's stock?"

"I…." Yugi shook his head.

Suddenly Kaiba rose from his chair, grabbed Yugi by his shirt and pinned him against wall by his lapels.

"Kaiba!" Mahaad cried. "Let him go!" Mahaad's voice was was sharp and dangerous, as he stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Not until he tells me the truth. I'm sick of hearing about all these lies about magic."

"Let him go now, I won't ask you again," Mahaad warned.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the magician, before turning his attention back to Yugi.

"I've told you the truth. You just won't listen to it," Yugi said fiercely, staring the taller Duelist down.

Kaiba growled and released Yugi shoving him forward, he stumbled a few steps forward.

Mahaad glared at Kaiba and stepped protectively in front of the shorter teen.

"He tells the truth Kaiba," Ishizu cut in.

"That's about as likely as the newest member of the dweeb patrol being the Dark Magician."

Mahaad smirked. "I am."

Kaiba blew out a frustrated breath. "Come and find me when you are ready to talk." With that the CEO swept out of the room and was gone.

Yugi ran after him. "Kaiba!" he shouted, but his cry fell on deaf ears. Yugi watched helplessly as the CEO pressed the button for the elevator and disappeared within it, before Yugi could reach him.

The rest of the evening was a bit more subdued. The gang returned to the Ishtars and had a quiet evening at home playing games and watching TV. Mahaad was more vigilant than before and rarely let Yugi out of his sight. This made the teen uncomfortable at times, so he let the Pharaoh take over for some of the night.

Meanwhile a world away in Britain…

Two cloaked figures suddenly appeared in a muggle neighborhood. "He lives in a place like this, with this filthy?" One of them said and shook her head in disgust. The other figure didn't listen and strode purposefully toward a particular house and rang the bell.

The door was opened by none other than Severus Snape, looking mildly surprised to see them.

"Come in," he greeted, his lips curling into a faint smile, as his black eyes glittered in the dim light. Once they were inside he shut the door behind them.

Author's Notes:

I updated! Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than normal. This chapter didn't go the way I'd originally planned, but I like the changes. Please read and review!

Review Responses:

Fireking492: That's interesting, I haven't seen that. I'll have to check it out sometime.

FallingToast: I'm glad you're excited about it!

I'm excited about where it will go too! Thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Alley

The rest of their time in Egypt passed too quickly for Mahaad's liking. Before their flight back to Japan, Mahaad spend a couple of hours on the bank of the Nile, staring into its depths, lost in thought.

Yugi and Mahaad hauled their trunks, which were loaded with all their stuff for Hogwarts, behind them as they left the Game shop a few days later. Mahaad was glad to be heading back to a world that made a lot more sense than the one he had been living in all summer, even if the magic they practiced at Hogwarts was different than Egyptian magic.

They bid goodbye to Grandpa. Joey and the rest of the gang had shown up to see them off. Yugi had a hard time saying good bye and got teary eyed when he waved at them for the last time in a while.

The witch who had agreed to let them use her fire, welcomed them in her home and waved them to the fireplace. There was a pot of floo powder on the mantel and Ygui grabbed some and said, "Diagon Alley!" He dropped the powder on the flames and they turned green and he vanished. Mahaad followed soon after.

Diagaon Alley was different from the way it was the previous year. The atmosphere felt different. The air was heavy with dread. Mahaad quickly scanned the room in the dimly lit pub and noted the lack of the usual clientele.

The barman Tom waved at them as he cleaned a glass with a dirty rag. They waved back and headed for the entrance to the alley. Once the passage opened, Mahaad shivered. The few people who were about traveled in packs. Large wanted posters advertised the names of all the known Death Eaters.

Things had changed since the return of the Evil Wizard. Mahaad mused back to the pamphlet they had received over the summer produced by the Ministry of Magic that gave simple tips on how to keep people safe during these dark times. Mahaad still kept his copy in his trunk. His mind wandered to Harry and he thought about how his friend might be doing given his godfather's death. Mahaad had brought up with Yugi that he wanted to help the younger teen, but Yami had stepped in and suggested that they wait.

It might hurt Harry to know that he could contact his godfather but couldn't live with him until he too, died. And the Pharaoh pointed out that he didn't want to resurrect Harry's godfather. Neither Yami nor Yugi were even sure it would work. As far as they knew Sirius hadn't worshipped their gods and it was doubtful the gods would lend their magic in resurrecting him.

"Mahaad? Are you alright?' Yugi's voice broke into his musings and he blinked a few times. "Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking."

"I asked if you wanted to start at the Flourish and Blotts or if you wanted to go somewhere else first."

"If we may, I would like to go there last so we can end our shopping on a high note." Mahaad cast his eyes around the alley again and repressed a shudder. It was so different than it was last year.

Yugi nodded and drew his cloak tighter around himself. "I agree. Let's start off with potion stuff," Yugi suggested.

As they headed to the apothecary to get supplies, they passed a stall that had assorted bracelets and necklaces on it. A wizard called out to them. "I have amulets for sale! Amulets for sale!" he called and looked at them earnestly.

Mahaad raised an eyebrow and walked over folding his arms. He picked up one of the amulets and examined it. The wizard looked pleased. His eyes shone.

Mahaad closed his eyes and sent out his magic in search of familiar magic that should be there. He frowned and opened his eyes.

"I assume these amulets have been blessed by the proper Egyptian authorities?" Mahaad questioned. The man glared at him. "What would you know about such things?" he demanded.

This amulet was a fake.

Mahaad picked up an Egyptian ankh and held it up to eye level. He sensed the presence of Yugi to his right as the teen watched him.

"These are fakes," Mahaad growled in a low tone as he snapped the ankh in half and crushed it to dust and let it run through his fingers. The man's eyes grew wide. "You can't do that!" he cried his face turning red in contrast to the black robes he was wearing.

"Stop selling this fake rubbish,' Mahaad ordered. Mahaad overturned the table and sent the rest of the amulets crashing to the ground and scattering throughout the Alley.

The man sneered at him and looked Mahaad up and down. "What would you know, you are just a Hogwarts student. And last I was there a few years ago, they didn't teach amulet making there!"

Mahaad just shook his head. "I attended school in Egypt originally and I learned there."

The man snorted. "Sure you did. Now I demand payment for my merchandise you destroyed! That will be 10 galleons."

Mahaad just shook his head and started walking away. The man came out from behind his stall and grabbed Mahaad in a headlock from behind. Mahaad reached up and forced the wizard's arm off his throat and threw him to the ground.

Mahaad had hoisted the wizard off the ground and secured him in a choke of his own. The man's face started turning red.

There was a flash from the Puzzle as the Pharaoh took over.

"Let him go!" he ordered standing erect and giving Mahaad a stern look, knowing full well that Mahaad could easily snap the man's neck.

Mahaad released the man and threw him forward so that he collapsed to the ground.

The wizard drew his wand out of his robes as he lay gasping in the snow. Mahaad spun on his heel and walked away.

"What were you thinking? This isn't Egypt!" Yami called, reprimanding the priest. "You have no authority here to enforce magic laws! People are scared. That man is taking advantage of that fear."

"Forgive me, my king. I overreacted. It pains me to see the magic I gave my life for being abused in such a manner. That wizard attacked me. My training took over from there. As captain of your guard, I'm here to ensure your safety."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't give you the right to destroy things."

"That would have warranted a death sentence back home."

"True. But we aren't in Egypt. I have no idea what their laws would do to someone who is selling fake amulets. And right know that is not my concern. We are here to learn and most importantly to stop the Evil Wizard."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Don't do that again. We are supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"Yes, my Pharaoh. I'm sorry if I upset you."

They continued the rest of the way to the apothecary in silence. The rest of their shopping went by quickly and soon they were at their final destination, the bookstore.

Mahaad smiled as they entered and went to the nearest bookshelf and started examining the titles.

"We need to find our textbooks first. Then we can spend more time looking at the other books. They might not have very many of our textbooks left," Yugi reminded him.

Mahaad nodded and they headed for the textbook section of the store. They found a few copies of their textbooks but there weren't that many to choose from so close to school. Mahaad's eyes gleamed as he picked up their advanced Runes textbook titled _Advanced Akkadian Grammar_. Yugi noted that was thicker than their previous version.

/What if we fail Yami?/ Yugi asked through the mind link.

The Pharaoh sent a reassuring hug through the link. /We won't. Besides Mahaad we are the only ones with any previous knowledge of Akkadian. Ishizu knows that. She isn't going to give us impossible texts to translate. She knows that most of her students haven't had the chance to practice over the summer./

Yugi nodded. He had asked Mahaad for some light texts to translate over the summer so he didn't lose his skills. Mahaad had some fun picking out the texts for Yugi to use, giving him some satirical material.

Once they had paid for their textbooks, Mahaad and Yugi began browsing other sections of the bookstore. Mahaad quickly lost track of time as he scanned the shelves looking for an interesting book to catch his eye.

Mahaad found a few interesting ones and bought them.

They left the shop their arms loaded with the supplies they had bought.

"It will be weird not having potions, right?" Yami asked as they neared the Leaky Cauldron. Mahaad craned his neck over the stack of books he was carrying. "Yes, it will be. But honestly I am relieved to not have to take another class from Professor Snape."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Old habits never die, ne?"

"What do you mean?" Mahaad asked cocking his head to the side.

"You refered to Seth the same way. You were always respectful of him and referred to him by his proper title, even when he rarely did the same. Even a professor you dislike, you still refer to them by rank."

Mahaad nodded. "Yes. Just because I don't like someone doesn't me I don't own them respect."

"Fair enough," Yami conceded.

They brought their packages up to their room and bought dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. "I know the Weasleys invited us to stay with them at the Burrow, but I feel like it might be quite crowded there," Yugi said.

Mahaad nodded. "I agree. We could meet them when they come shopping tomorrow, and do stuff with them during the day, but return here at night to sleep."

"That's a good idea. I see why you were such a good advisor," Yugi said as set the last of his packages on the floor.

"Thank you, Master," Mahaad replied giving a small bow.

Author's Notes:

I updated earlier than I expected! Thanks for your support in reading this fic! I enjoy writing this.

Review Responses:

Fireking492: Neat, thanks for the info. Yeah, I figure Kaiba wouldn't be too happy to see the gang again, Yugi having given him the slip and all, and having to report that Pegasus disappeared.

FallingToast: Thanks! Yeah, Kaiba can be pretty stubborn. And don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Pegasus later.

Suzululu4moe: Yeah, I think Kaiba can be pretty stubborn, when he wants to be!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was a bit cooler than it had been in Japan. Mahaad and Yugi struggled to get up. "I hate jet lag, even when we haven't been on a jet," Yugi quipped as he rolled over to look at Mahaad who was in the other bed across from him. Mahaad nodded.

The mirror in their room scolded them and told them they were being lazy.

Yugi just yawned and pulled his covers over his head. Mahaad's eyes flicked to the Puzzle resting on the nightstand.

A hour or so later, Yugi consented to get up and get some breakfast. "The Weasleys, Hermione, Marik and Ryou are coming today," Ygui told himself as he shuffled down the stairs.

They ate breakfast mostly in silence.

A few hours later, Marik and Ryou arrived. Yugi hugged both of them, while Mahaad shook their hands. Yugi, Marik and Ryou switched to Japanese and chatted away updating one another on the details of their summer.

Mahaad was content to just observe and allowed his mind to wander. He thought about how much better this year should be with Umbridge having resigned last year, due to the incident in the Forbidden Forest.

He also thought about his fast few days of break in Japan when Yami had told him to return to the Shadow Realm for a few days. At first he must have looked panicked because the Pharaoh laughed lightly and assured him he hadn't done anything wrong. But that he thought Mahaad would like to spend a few days with the monsters from his Deck.

Yami had gotten a sad look in his eye when he talked about dueling. He had only dueled a handful of times in the last year. Mahaad promised himself, he would make that change.

Mana had been elated to see him and even now that brought a smile to his face. At first he feared she would be angry that the Pharaoh hadn't invited her to come to Hogwarts with them. And his suspicions were true. She spent the first day or so mopping about how she hadn't been included, even though she too had given up her afterlife for her best friend. Mahaad had been reluctant to bring the subject up to his king for fear of overstepping his bounds. Even though he knew his king would be likely to at least consider such a suggestion. He also hesitated a bit because his king's word was final. There was no one else to appeal to and if he said no, that was that.

He didn't want to hurt Mana, and he couldn't claim to understand everything that crossed his king's mind.

It had also been good to see Karim. He didn't realize how much he had missed the elfin warrior until he saw him. They had embraced and drank some fine purple wine together. Karim updated him on the status of the Shadow Realm, while Mahaad told of some of his adventures at Hogwarts.

He was forced back to the present by someone squeezing him in a tight hug. He inhaled sharply and his eyes snapped open. Hermione clutched him in a tight hug. He hugged her back and he felt his body relax as he held her for several seconds before releasing her.

"How was your summer?" she asked, taking a seat next to him. Ron and Harry joined them as the other Weasleys spread out to other tables after exchanging their greetings as well.

"It was good, how was yours?" Mahaad asked Hermione.

It felt like barely any time had passed since they had seen one another as they caught up and swapped stories of their respective summers.

Mrs. Weasley went out to get a head start on their shopping and Harry joined the group and greeted everyone as well.

"I have things I need to tell you guys," Harry started, and looked around quickly. "Obviously can't do it in a public place like this. You guys should come up to Ron's room after dinner tonight. We can talk then," Yugi nodded. "We'll do that, Harry," Yugi reassured Harry before returning to his conversation with Ryou about a Duel Monster's tournament in Britain over the summer.

They group headed back to the Burrow after all the shopping was done.

"How did you all do on your OWLs?" Hermione asked everyone as soon as they arrived within the boundaries of the Burrow.

"I haven't got my results yet," Harry said looking alarmed. Ryou and Marik shook their heads too. "We haven't either."

Harry looked relieved. "Have you got yours Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, I was just making sure I wasn't the only one," she said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley strode up to the door and knocked, which Mahaad thought was a bit strange, but didn't question it. "What nickname do I call you?" Mr. Weasley's voice came through the door. Surprisingly Mrs. Weasley blushed, but replied, "Mollywabbles."

"Correct," Mr. Weasley said as he opened the door. He was delighted to see everyone and grinned as Mahaad passed him as he entered the house. "Thank you for having us over for dinner," Yugi said politely and gave a small bow.

"It's no trouble at all," Mr. Weasley replied. It was a trouble and that was why it mattered all the more that they were willing to host so many friends over for dinner.

Mahaad's eyes fell on the clock and noted that all the hands pointed to mortal peril. Even Percy who still hadn't spoken to the family for months.

Mahaad and the other teens headed up to wait in Ron's room while Mrs. Weasley prepared diner. They gathered in a circle in Ron's room to talk. "Mum's still said and she cries randomly about Percy being gone. What a git," Ron said.

"What about the twins?" Yugi asked.

"She doesn't really approve of them running a joke shop."

Yugi frowned. "Why not?"

Ron let out a breath. "I don't know. She just doesn't think it is reputable career, or that they are going to be forced to close it in times like these or something like that," Ron replied shrugging his shoulders.

Harry cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. "I have some things I need to tell all of you."

Mahaad looked attentively at Harry and waited for him to continue.

"Well one of the first things, is that Sirius gave me his house in his will," the teen broke off and looked down blinking away some unshed tears.

No one else spoke as they waited for him to continue. "There are some other things too..."

As Harry talked Mahaad could tell a weight was being lifted from Harry. Mahaad listened as Harry told them about the prophecy that they thought had been lost when the glass orb smashed in the Department of Mysteries before the term ended.

Harry told them the contents of the prophecy and that Neville could have been the Chosen One if only Voldemort had picked him instead of Harry.

Mahaad reeled back in shock.

"Does Neville know?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry shook his head. "And Dumbledore said it should stay that way," he added. Mahaad agreed that would be a heavy burden to bear.

One thing they had to look forward to was the fact that they were all going to go to the twin's joke shop the following day. Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner and everyone trooped down the stairs to join the rest of the people gathered around the table.

"Arthur's been promoted to the Department of Magical Enforcement and he has ten people reporting to him now!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Everyone offered their congratulations and Mr. Weasley explained about his new job and the kind of things he did every day.

"Bill and Fluer are engaged," Mrs. Weasely said, but it was clear to everyone that she still disapproved. "I think they rushed into it. They've only been dating a year," she said.

No one responded.

"Well I think it is crazy. And they are rushing into it too fast," Mrs. Weasley continued as though everyone agreed with her. Ginny turned up her nose at the very thought of the blonde witch.

Mrs. Weasley served them pie for deserted and she gave Mahaad an exasperated look. "I still think you should cut your hair," Mahaad touched his hair protectively. Yugi chuckled lightly, but shook his head. "That's not a good idea, Mrs. Weasley," he countered.

Mahaad looked at him appreciatively.

After dinner, the teens retreated to Ron's room to talk some more without the interference of the adults in the group.

Harry looked around the room distracted by his thoughts and no one wanted to bother him. He would talk about his godfather when he was ready. And not before that time.

Hermione picked up a telescope that was laying on the floor. "Is this one of the twin's joke products?" she asked. Ron's face split into a grin. "Yes, it is," he proclaimed proudly. "Speaking of we should visit their shop on the way to take Yugi and Mahaad back to the Leaky Cauldron," Ron suggested.

Hermione looked from Mahaad to Ygui. "You two aren't staying here?" She asked incredulously.

Mahaad shook his head. "No, we didn't want to impose on the Weasley's kindness. They already have a lot of people staying with them."

"But times like this are dangerous! You could both be hurt!' Hermione countered.

Yugi shook his head. "I know, but we will be careful."

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with school right now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Review Responses:

Fireking492: That's a good point about the price. They probably should be more expensive. Yeah, I think one of the only people Mahaad would listen to in a situation like that would be the Pharaoh or Yugi.

FallingToast: Yep, they're back in the Wizarding World. I agree, getting lost in a bookstore is fun and easy to do! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Burrow

Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room, just as Mahaad rested his hand on the door handle. She narrowed her eyes at the pair and placed her hands on her hips. "Just where do you think you are going?" she demanded.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to face the matronly witch. Mahaad turned his head, his hand still on the doorknob.

"We have rooms at the Leaky Cauldron…" Yugi began.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "I'll not have you lot staying there by yourselves. I know you think you are of age, but you're not. You both still have two years at Hogwarts. You can stay here, we'll make room."

Mahaad and Yugi exchanged glances. "All right, we'll stay," Yugi replied. "Thank you for your kindness," he added.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and waved them back into the chaotic household. Harry adjusted his glasses as he came down the stairs. "You've decided to stay then?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Where are Marik and Ryou?" Ron asked, trying to peer around Mahaad to see if the other two students were in the living room.

"They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron already," Yugi said, fiddling with the chain of the Millennium Puzzle.

Hermione brows furrowed. "They could be hurt too," she murmured.

"Believe me, those two can take care of themselves," Mahaad said firmly.

Mrs. Weasley came into the family room awhile later, where everyone had gathered to talk and helped everyone figure out sleeping arrangements. Yugi and Mahaad were put up in Fred and George's old room along with Harry.

Mahaad volunteered to sleep on the floor, Yugi initially protested the decision but eventually gave in. The other two fell asleep quickly. Mahaad shifted to a more comfortable position in between the two beds. After trying to fall asleep but having no luck, Mahaad gave up for the time being. He treaded lightly across the room, taking care not to wake the other two occupants. He exited the room and sat in the hallway, his back against the wall.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a split second, and a roll of papyrus and a scribal palette appeared on the floor in front of him. He straightened his posture and began writing a letter.

 _Greetings Fire-Eater, who sits in judgement,_

 _May Life, Prosperity and Health be upon you, my lord. I am writing to inquire if you have heard about a newly deceased man from England named Sirius Black. He crossed the other bank to the land of the dead a few moons ago. I know he did not worship or follow our ways, but I wish to know what became of him._

 _I am Mahaad, faithful servant of the Nameless Pharaoh_

"I'm not 'nameless' anymore," the Pharaoh said, materializing next the magician. Mahaad jumped and quickly inclined his head respectfully. "No you are not," Mahaad agreed.

"Then why did you say that?—" Yami peered over the priest's shoulder. "And to a god no less?"

"I am unworthy to speak your name," Mahaad said, avoiding his king's gaze.

The corners of the Pharaoh's lips turned down into a frown. "We will discuss this later, Mahaad."

Mahaad nodded. "I want to know what happened to Sirius," Mahaad stated.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "Knowing you, you have more in mind than just a simple inquiry," the Pharaoh crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know me well, my king; however, I don't like bringing things to your attention until they are more fully developed."

 _Because the Pharaoh's word is law._ The unspoken statement hung in the air.

"Yes, I trust your judgement." The Pharaoh stood, peering down at his friend. "We'd better get some sleep, it's getting late."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

By the time Mahaad joined the others for breakfast the next morning, Marik and Ryou had joined them. Ryou's eyes looked blood-shot and he yawned numerous time throughout breakfast. Mr. Weasely headed off to work after giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek. Before he left, his gaze shifted to the clock, that listed all of them in 'mortal danger' before he squared his shoulders and left for the Ministry of Magic.

The teens were sent to change and get ready for a trip to the Alley to get the Weasleys' school supplies. Marik followed behind Ryou as the teens trooped up the stairs to get ready. Ryou and Marik followed Yugi into the twins' old room. They began changing into their clothes for the day, either a set of freshly laundered robes or muggle clothes.

As Marik pulled his shirt over his head, Harry gasped. Marik stiffened and spun around, his eyes darting around the room wildly. "What happened to your back, Marik?" Harry asked in surprise.

Marik said nothing, he grabbed his shirt from off the floor and hastily put it on, before pulling the door open and disappearing without a word. Harry stepped forward as if to follow, but he was blocked by Yugi standing in the doorway.

"Let him go. He will talk about it when he is ready. It is a very painful thing for him."

The Ring flashed as the Tomb Robber took over, baring his teeth, his hair sticking up at odd angles. He too left the room.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Mahaad for an explanation. "Don't look at me that way Harry. It is not my place to talk about it."

Ron leaned against the doorframe. "Why'd Marik take off like that?" he asked.

"He's dealing with some hard things, he'll tell you when he's ready," Ygui said evenly.

As Harry and Ron were debating about what to do, Marik reentered the room and rummaged through his bag and pulled out his Deck and pocketed it. Harry eyed him worriedly.

"I don't need your pity," he spat.

"We just want to help, Marik. Help us understand" Harry said, taking a step toward the blonde.

"Help you understand?" he demanded, his eyes flashing. " _I_ am still struggling to fully understand," he said in a low voice.

"We're your friends," Ron said from the doorway.

Marik closed his eyes. When he opened them, they contained a cold fury. "So? That doesn't mean you understand anything about my past! How my own father, my own flesh and blood, carved these symbols into my back with a hot knife!" Harry and Ron gaped at Marik in shock.

Marik didn't seem to care. "On his orders!" Marik pointed an accusing finger at Yugi, whose face drained of color.

With that Marik turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Author's Notes: This wasn't what I had originally planned for this chapter, but I am pleased with how it turned out. I hope you all like it. I should be able to update next week, because it is my spring break!

Review Responses:

Fireking492: Thanks for understanding! Yeah, I like writing interactions between Yugi, Yami and Mahaad. I hope you enjoyed this one too.

FallingToast: Thanks for understanding! I'm glad you liked it.

Augustopisicinas: Thanks for your review! I'm not familiar with Arc V at all. What it is about?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The tension hung in the air as all eyes turned to Yugi, who stared unblinkingly into space.

/How could Marik say that?/ Yugi asked through the mind link, the pain evident in his voice. Yami sent a mental hug through the link to his partner. /It wasn't your fault…/

Yami stepped forward, leaving his soul room and entering the corridor that divided their shared minds. He leaned against Yugi's doorframe, while Yugi sat on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"I'll handle this, Yugi," Yami said heavily. Yugi nodded silently.

Yami opened his eyes and surveyed the room, meeting the gaze of those that surrounded him. During his absence, Ron had apparently demanded answers from Mahaad.

"—not at liberty to talk about it, Ron. If Pharaoh grants me permission to do so, I will talk about it. But it isn't my place," the magician said, shaking his head, his hands at his sides. The only sign of Mahaad's impatience was the tension he carried in his shoulders.

"Mahaad."

The magician looked at his king expectantly.

"I will explain. Sit down everyone," he instructed. He continued on, not waiting to see if anyone followed his direction. "As you know the Millennium Items were created when I ruled as Pharaoh. A particular family was tasked with protecting two of the Items, the Ishtar family. As well as protecting the Items, they also held knowledge about me and the things I would need to do. Over the years, they took some…liberties with things."

Hermione nodded, they knew most of this already.

"Marik's father participated in a corrupt ritual in my name. He carved some text, sacred to the Tomb Keepers into Marik's back with a knife."

The Pharaoh's eyes swept the room. Mahaad face remained stoic. Hermione blanched, Ron and Harry's faces drain of color as they stared at him in shock.

"Obviously, this created a lot of trauma for Marik so give him, his space."

"That's it?" Ron demanded, rising to his feet. "That's all you have to say when some sick old man carved things about _you_ into Marik's back?"

"Watch your tongue," Mahaad warned, clenching his fists.

Yami glanced at Mahaad out of the corner of his eye. "I do not answer to you Ron. This vile thing was done without my knowledge or approval. Do you really think I would order something like that?" The Pharaoh's gaze bore into the teen. Ron looked away.

Half an hour later the students assembled in the living room of the Burrow, Marik and Ryou still noticeably absent. "Where are the other two?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They already bought their supplies yesterday when Mahaad and I went," Yugi replied, having taken over a few minutes before.

"You boys went by yourselves?" she asked, incredulous.

" _Ano_ …" _Umm_ … "Yes?" Yugi whispered.

After giving them a stern warning to never do it again, she turned to the front door. Hermione let out a high-pitched scream and pointed behind them. Mahaad whirled around, drawing his wand and shifting into a defensive stance.

Several black shapes were moving toward them. Mahaad furrowed his brows together for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Our O.W.L results!" he breathed.

Everyone moved to the kitchen to await the results. Hermione fretted nervously about how she'd done, making everyone else jittery. "Hermione, we're nervous too, stop it!" Ron snapped.

The owls swooped in and lined up on the Weasley's table and extended their legs, a scroll attached to each one. Yugi found his and removed the tightly rolled scroll with shaking hands. Mahaad removed his too, stepping back to read his results. Out of the corner of his eye, Mahaad saw Mrs. Weasley remove the other two rolls of parchment for Marik and Ryou who had yet to reappear.

Mahaad unrolled his scroll and scanned the results.

Ancient Runes: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magic Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: O

Potions: A

Transfiguration: E

Mahaad lowered his results. Yugi smiled at him. "How did you do?" the teen asked.

"Alright," Mahaad replied, handing him the paper. Yugi's eyes brightened. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did really well."

Mahaad looked at Yugi's results. The Duelist had mostly similar grades, except he had received and O in Care of Magical Creatures and an A in Transfiguration. The rest of them exchanged reports of how they had done. Hermione tried to downplay her almost perfect score—only having an E in Defense.

"We'll have to celebrate when we get back from shopping, but we'd best be off. We don't want to be back late," Mrs. Weasley reminded them.

She and Mr. Weasley led the way to the edge of the property where there were two Ministry cars waiting for them. The adults climbed in front, while the students got in the back.

"So this is how Kaiba gets around all the time," Mahaad observed.

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah."

"Because Harry's been given the top security status, we'll be joining up with extra security at the Leaky Cauldron," Mr. Weasley told them, as the driver pulled away from the Burrow.

When they arrived at outside the Leaky Cauldron, they discovered to Harry's delight that their extra security meant Hagrid. Harry quickly got out of the car and greeted him.

"Hagrid-san," Yugi greeted as well, grinning at their shaggy haired teacher.

"Yugi 'n' Mahaad, too I see. You brought the whole lot," he said.

Harry and the others gasped softly and looked around solemnly as the Alley unfolded to their view. Several shops were boarded up. Mahaad glared at the amulet salesman who stood in the same place hawking his wares.

"If we were in Egypt…" he muttered under his breath.

Mr. Weasley gave the salesman a nasty look as well. "If I were on duty…" he said to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded. "Don't arrest anyone right now, dear. We're in a hurry."

Mrs. Weasley agreed hesitantly to allow Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mahaad to go with Hagrid to get new robes, while she and the others set off for the bookshop.

As soon as they entered the robe shop they heard the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. "—Watch where you put those pins woman! I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping by myself!" He turned his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "If you are wondering what the smell, is a Mudblood just walked in."

Madam Malkins came out from behind a curtain. "I don't want language like that, or wands drawn in my shop." She warned, looking between Draco and Ron and Harry both who had drawn their wands.

Narcissa Malfoy walked over and whispered to Harry. "If you attack my son again, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do Potter."

"Yeah? You'll soon be reunited with your Death Eater loser of a husband in Azkaban!' Harry said.

Madam Malkins squeaked.

The witch waved it off. "I daresay you will be reunited with Sirius before I am reunited with my husband."

Draco took the robes off and threw them on the ground. "I don't want these anymore," he stated.

He and his mother left the shop.

Mahaad, Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with the others before heading over the Fred and George's joke shop.

It was so full of customers it was hard to get to the shelves. Fred spotted them and made his way over and started giving them a tour. Yugi spotted a display with Muggle magic trick items and began examining them. Fred showed them to another section of the shop where they kept a more serious line of defense products.

"Here is some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, useful if you want to make a quick escape."

"Bakura would love to get his hands on some of that," Yugi commented. Mahaad nodded, frowning.

Yugi frowned, "Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Mahaad looked around. "I'm not sure."

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The gang will be back at Hogwarts soon. Please read and review!

Review Responses:

Fireking492: That's true, those conversations are fun to write. Thanks for your support!

FallingToast: Yeah, one doesn't mess with Mrs. Weasley. Thanks, I think Marik can be dramatic when he wants to be. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: King's Cross Station

The trio showed up ten minutes later, emerging from the back room. Mrs. Weasley turned to them and expressed how worried she had been. They reassured her that they hadn't run off.

/They weren't in the back room, I checked there. They weren't there earlier. They're hiding something./

/Yes, the question is what./ Yami agreed from his soul room.

The group only spent a few more minutes in the joke shop before heading back to the Burrow with the Ministry escort. To their dismay, Fleur was there. Ginny swore under her breath when she saw the blonde-haired woman, waving at them as the car pulled up.

Her mother glanced back at her but didn't reprimand her.

Bill stood smiling next to the French woman. "Yugi, Mahaad, I would like to introduce you to my bride to be Fleur," he said, grinning at them as Mahaad got out of the car.

"Nice to you meet you," Mahaad said politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Yugi agreed.

"How cute. You must be a first year at Hogwarts?" She asked looking down at Yugi, batting her eyelashes.

Yugi stared at her nonplussed. /I'm not _that_ short!/ he griped to his darker half.

"No, he's in our year," Hermione cut in.

"Oh well, he is adorable," Fleur continued, pretending as if she hadn't heard the female witch.

Mrs. Weasley brushed past them and hurried into the house, Ginny close behind her. Yugi took this as his opportunity to leave as well. Mahaad followed behind with Harry, while Ron stared at Fleur dreamily.

Once they had put their things away, Harry called the teens to meet in Fred and George's old room, saying he was going to tell them where they had really been, while the others looked for them in the joke shop.

"Marik and Ryou are still gone?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Give them space Ron. They will turn up," Yugi assured him. Ron didn't look convinced, but let the matter drop. Mahaad listened as the trio relayed their adventure tailing Malfoy.

Harry explained how they had followed Malfoy under the cloak to Knockturn Alley. They explained their overheard conversation thanks to the extendable ears.

"Malfoy wanted something fixed and he showed Borgin something that scared him. He was a lot nicer to Malfoy after that," Harry commented.

Hermione then told how she went in to try and see if she could figure out what Malfoy wanted, but failed and quickly left the shop after Borgin yelled at her.

A few days later Harry still wanted to discuss Malfoy at every opportunity. The others quickly grew tired of this tactic. "Harry, we don't have any more information than that, until we get new information, drop it," Mahaad said, peering at Harry over the top of one of his new textbooks.

Marik and Ryou came back later that night. Marik avoided Harry for a few days.

The next few days passed quickly. Mrs. Weasley reminded them to get all their things packed the night before so they didn't have the usual last minute rush to get to King's Cross on time.

The next morning was overcast. Mahaad got out of bed and to his surprise he found a letter at his feet. He picked it up, turning it over. It was a folded sheet of papyrus that had been sealed shut with hot wax and a signet ring had been impressed on it. He read the small hieroglyphs on the seal impression and his eyes widened.

 _Fire-Eater._

Mahaad strained his ears, listening. No one else was up yet. He crept from his room and entered the deserted kitchen. He reached out to light a candle, but hesitated. _I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts_. This brought a wry smile to his lips. He waved his hand over the candle and a tiny flame burst to life.

He broke the seal and opened the letter.

 _Greetings Bak (Servant) Mahaad,_

 _May Life, Prosperity and Health be upon your king. I am writing you in response to your letter asking after a certain Sirius Black. I checked the records in the Hall of Two Truths. His case was tried several moons ago. While he didn't worship the Ennead, he was permitted to enter to the Fields of the Blessed. You may contact him through the usual means._

 _Fire-Eater, Judge of the Dead, who sits on the Tribunal_

Mahaad read the letter several times, stunned.

Harry could contact Sirius again!

He would obviously have to be careful in how he breached the subject with the grieving teen. Mahaad smiled as he returned to the room he shared with Harry and Yugi, carefully tucking the letter away for safekeeping.

In a rare quiet moment, Mahaad pulled Yugi aside and told him about the response he'd received form Fire-Eater.

"That's good news!" Yugi said.

"I agree with Yugi, we better ensure that Lord Fire-Eater is given a proper thank you. We will give him some offerings, after we arrive at Hogwarts tonight."

Mahaad nodded firmly. Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs for them to hurry, causing both men to jump. Yugi grabbed his trunk and dragged it after him down the stairs. Mahaad followed, dragging his own luggage behind him.

They found Mrs. Weasley waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else was already in the Ministry cars that were idling outside. As soon as Mahaad climbed in and shut the door, the driver pulled away and headed into the city. When they arrived at the King's Cross station, the driver pulled up to the curb to let them off. Two stone faced Aurors detached themselves from the wall and flanked the group as Harry made his way into the train station.

Mrs. Weasley hurried them along, faster than normal to the barrier. "Everyone hurry up," she encouraged, glancing at the two Aruors out of the corner of her eye.

One of the bodyguards grabbed Harry and began towing him toward the barrier. "I can walk on my own, thanks," Harry said irritably as he jerked his arm free and disappeared through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The two Aurors went next. Mahaad waited until everyone else had gone through before passing through himself.

Mahaad loaded his trunk on the train and began looking around for the others. Other students were milling about on the train and the platform calling for friends. Mahaad eventually found Yugi with Luna and Neville. He smiled at them and sat down next to Yugi across from Neville.

"Where's Harry?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure," Neville commented. Luna didn't appear to the hear the question as she was reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler_.

Soon the whistle blew and steam poured from the train onto the platform. Parents waved good bye to their children as the train began pulling away, picking up speed.

They were finally on their way back to Hogwarts.

Author's Note:

Everyone is finally on their way back to school. This should be an exciting year for them.

Review Responses:

Fireking492: I appreciate that! I'm impressed you took time out of writing your own fic to read mine. I hope you liked this chapter too.

FallingToast: I'm glad you remembered that you needed some more pencils. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Arrival

Two hours into the journey, the door to their compartment slid open and a third-year girl entered already dressed in her school robes. She breathlessly extended three scrolls toward the occupants. "I was told to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Mahaad Ishtar and Yugi Muto." The girl retreated, closing the door behind her.

Luna lowered her magazine, and cocked her head. "What are those for?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," Neville replied.

Mahaad's brows knit together in confusion, as he untied the purple ribbon and unrolled the scroll. As soon as he finished reading, he looked up. Yugi's eyes were glazed over, while Neville looked perplexed.

"It's an invitation to have lunch with Professor Slughorn," Yugi answered.

"Who's that?" Luna asked, setting her magazine on her lap.

"He's a new teacher," Mahaad said evenly.

"I suppose we should go, but why would he invite us?" Yugi asked.

"Good question," Neville said, swallowing as he glanced from Mahaad to Yugi.

They bid Luna farewell and set off for compartment C. The hall was packed with people, anxiously waiting for the lunch trolley. When they arrived at the indicated compartment, Mahaad glanced around at the faces surrounding the table.

There were several faces Mahaad knew and some that surprised him. Harry was already seated next to Slughorn who was offering him a tray of rolls.

Ryou's eyes widened as he looked up and noticed the newcomers. "Hi Yugi!" he greeted, clearly relieved at the sight of his friend.

"Ryou-kun!" Yugi greeted. Yugi made his way over and sat next to the albino. Mahaad took a seat on the other side of him.

Slughorn grinned as his eyes swept over his guests. The professor introduced everyone at the table starting with Harry. As he introduced Neville, Yugi leaned over to Ryou and whispered, "Where is Marik?"

"He didn't want to come," Ryou whispered back.

"And this is Mahaad Ishtar, a gifted student in Ancient Runes—" one of the seventh year Slytherin boys snorted. "—and this is Yugi Muto a world-renowned card player."

Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances. Mahaad's expression remained neutral. _He obviously is referring to Duel Monsters, but how did he find out?_

Slughorn introduced Ryou the same way he did Yugi. They found out Ginny had been invited because she cast a really good hex on another student earlier that day.

The rest of the meal passed slowly for Mahaad. Their professor talked about all of his connections with famous witches and wizards and the hand he had played in their successes. Mahaad allowed his mind to wander to his first day of classes tomorrow.

As time passed the light outside faded. Slughorn interrupted himself in the middle of a fine tale. "Is that the time? You all had better get changed into robes," he advised as he waved them out of the compartment.

/Pharaoh, I thought we were never going to get out of there./ Yugi complained as he walked back to their compartment to change.

/Me either Yugi./

Mahaad was already half way dressed by the time Yugi entered the cramped compartment. He quickly buttoned up his white shirt and began tying his tie.

At long last the train slowed down as it pulled into the station. As the students filed out on to the platform, Mahaad glanced around. Ryou and Marik climbed into a carriage in front of him, laughing.

Mahaad joined Neville, Luna and Yugi in a carriage as it slowly made its way to the castle.

Mahaad took his usual seat part-way down the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron joined them. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Mahaad shook his head. "I haven't seen him since Professor Slughorn's gathering."

After the sorting hat's song, Professor McGonagall unrolled her scroll and started reading off the names of the first year students.

Yugi froze and tapped on Mahaad's shoulder. The magician turned to follow where Yugi was discreetly pointing. A wave of shock coursed up his spine.

Seto Kaiba.

Mahaad raised his eyebrows. _I thought Kaiba's modern day self didn't believe in magic. Why is he here?_

Mahaad heard Yugi's explanation of how he knew Kaiba, but didn't pay much attention. He was all too aware of the details of their rivalry.

"Kaiba, Seto!"

The tall, brown haired CEO strode forward and sat down on the stool. Mahaad stared at him awaiting the hat's decision. The hat took longer with him that it did with most of the first years. He stole a glance at Ryou and Marik at the Slytherin table, they were just as shocked as Yugi was.

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The table around Mahaad applauded as Kaiba made his way over and took a seat at the table. Yugi waved at the CEO, but Kaiba ignored his attempts other than give his rival a curt nod.

Dumbledore took the stand and the usual chatter died.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to go over some start of the year notices. As you are all aware, Voldemort has returned—" he ignored the shudders around the room at the Dark Lord's name. "—that means we have some additional security measures in place this year. All students are to be in their dormitories by nine pm. The castle will have Aruors on staff to aid in security matters.

"See a list of banned items on Mr. Filch's door which includes all products from the joke shop in Diagon Alley," his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"We have a change in staffing this year. My old associate Professor Horace Slughorn has agreed to resume his position as Potions Master!" There was a smattering of applause spread thought the Hall.

"And by extension Professor Severus Snape will be taking over as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

The Slytherins clapped for him, but hardly no one else did. Dumbledore took his seat with the other teachers and the feast began.

Harry walked in a few minutes later his robes splattered with mud and blood on his face. Hermione gasped as he took a seat beside her. "Harry! What happened?" She asked covering her mouth with her hand.

Harry told them about how he had followed Malfoy and that the blonde had told his friends that he had an important assignment to carry out this year.

"Harry, I'm sure he was just boasting in front of his friends."

Harry shook his head and shoveled some potatoes on his plate. "Well when he found me, he froze me, broke my nose and left me on the train."

"How did you escape mate?" Ron asked.

"Tonks found me."

Shortly afterward Dumbledore released them to go to their dormitories. Hermione marched to the front of the line. "First years! First years, this way! Follow me!" Ron shook his head. "She sounds just like Percy," he told Harry as he reluctantly walked forward to help Hermione.

Harry smiled as he followed the newest students out of the Hall before veering down another hallway and taking a short cut to get to the Tower. Mahaad and the others not far behind. Upon his arrival in the common room, Yugi made his way over to Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, panting slightly from the half-walk, half-jog he had done to catch him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm here to learn obviously," his lips curled into a smirk.

Yugi stopped short. The Puzzle flashed and Yami folded his arms across his chest. "I thought you didn't believe in magic Kaiba."

"I didn't."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "What made you change your mind?"

"The Ishtar's harassment over the summer. I'll tell you about it later," his eyes swept the room. That would be a conversation for another time. Yami opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Kaiba took his leave and entered the dormitory.

"Master?" Mahaad asked softly.

Yami turned and found Mahaad inkling his head respectfully, but fortunately wasn't kneeling.

"Yes?"

"May I remind you, we have some…business to attend to before you retire."

The Pharaoh blinked a couple of times before it hit him.

"Thank you. Let's go."

While other students were milling about in the common room, Mahaad and Yami slipped out the portrait hole.

Author's Notes:

I'm alive! Sorry this is almost two months late. But since it is summer now, I should be able to update more regularly.

Review Responses:

FallingToast: Thanks for your support and feedback. I will fix those typos, thank you for pointing them out! :)

Fireking492: Thanks for your support! I'm glad you were able to get back on track.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Mahaad trailed slightly behind his king, as they made their way down the empty corridor. As they walked the Pharaoh pulled out some of remains of the welcome feast he had taken for this occasion. Mahaad's cheeks grew warm.

 _Idiot! Why didn't I think of that…?_

Neither spoke as they made their way to the Room of Requirement, each lost in their own thoughts. Several of the paintings tried to get their attention as they passed, others warned them to return to their dormitory. Mahaad just frowned slightly, his gaze flickering to his sovereign. The Pharaoh didn't acknowledge him, as he rounded the corner.

At last they reached the tapestry. Mahaad stood guard his arms folded across his chest, while the Pharaoh paced back and forth, his eyes closed, murmuring softly. The door appeared and they passed through it. The Pharaoh had envisioned the typical interior of an offering chamber in a mortuary cult. The walls were sand colored rock, a false door set in the opposite wall with an altar in front of it. The god's offering stone was several feet high and stood in between the flase door and the bare altar.

The Pharaoh reverently laid his sack of food on the altar. Mahaad hung behind his king, holding a lit censure that filled the room with the pleasant smell of burning incense. Pharaoh closed his eyes and began chanting, his hands raised in praise. Mahaad smiled faintly to himself as he eyed the goblet of pumpkin juice, shepherd's pie, and an assortment of vegetables.

Once the Pharaoh had completed his prayer he stood, retreating backwards. Mahaad allowed him to exit the room first before shutting the door softly behind him.

They were almost halfway to the common room. Mahaad's spirits lifted. They almost made it back without incident.

Behind them a cat yowled.

Mahaad tensed and picked up his pace as the Pharaoh started running to the common room to avoid Mrs. Norris. Unfortunately for them, Filch wasn't far behind.

"Stop!" he wheezed after them, straining to catch up.

Both teens pulled to a stop. The Pharaoh closed his eyes, communicating with his lighter half.

Mahaad eyed Filch warily.

The elderly caretaker grinned at them. "You will both serve detention with me tomorrow evening, my office at seven. Don't be late."

"Mr. Filch, it was my fault we were out past curfew, please spare Yugi," Mahaad asked, inclining his head slightly his brown hair falling forward.

"No, that won't work on me boy. I wasn't born yesterday. You were both out of bed, you will both serve detention."

"I—" Mahaad began.

Yami took a step forward. Mahaad could feel his king's gaze on him. "We understand. Good nigh Mr. Filch."

Mahaad raised his head in time to see Filch turn on his heel and start off down the corridor, whistling.

The Puzzle flashed briefly, leaving Yugi in control.

By the time Yugi got up the next morning, Kaiba had already headed to breakfast, his bed neatly made. Mahaad slung his bag over his shoulder and left the tower. Upon entering the Great Hall, he took a seat and pulled a plate of pancakes toward himself. Professor McGonagall was already moving among her students distributing timetables.

Mahaad mutely accepted his from the stern witch and looked it over. He grimaced, they had double potions after lunch with the Slytherins, but his expression brightened as he had Ancient Runes first. Mahaad glanced over at Yugi who was chatting with Kaiba in Japanese. The CEO sipped his juice frowning.

Mahaad stared at his own plate. Hermione stood next to him. "We had better get to class," he reminded them as she looked at her watch. Mahaad nodded his thanks and stood. Yugi turned to them and said he would be along in a moment and turned back to Kaiba.

Hermione and Mahaad chatted about their summer vacations as they walked to class. Upon arriving at their classroom, it was different than the previous year. While shelves were still lined with ancient texts, there were more papyrus scrolls than there had been the year before. Mahaad looked at Hermione quizzically. She shrugged as she took her seat. Mahaad walked over to one of the shelves lining the walls, he removed a scroll and unrolled part of it.

The first line of text was written in red ink. _The beginning of the teaching of the man Tjel…_ Mahaad's eyes scanned the lines of neat hieratic script.

"I thought you would start reading a different text before class."

Mahaad jumped slightly as Ishizu walked up behind him. He turned lowering the scroll. "I was just seeing what you had on the shelves Professor Ishtar."

She smiled serenely at him as he took his seat, her eyes tracking his movement as she leaned casually against her desk.

"As Mahaad discovered this year things are going to be different. First, this class is a N.E.W.T level class, as such I expect more from you than last year. Secondly, we will be studying ancient Egyptian texts this year."

Several of the other students gasped and began whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

The rest of the lesson passed by rapidly for Mahaad. He smiled to himself the whole class as he diligently took notes, even though he thoroughly knew the material. As the dismissal bell rang overhead, Ishizu reminded them to complete their homework and memorize the assigned glyphs.

"Yugi, Mahaad may I have a quick word?"

"Of course Professor," Yugi said. Beside him, Mahaad nodded.

She waited until the person left and shut the door behind them, before speaking. "Mahaad I know this course is going to be quite easy for you. I would like you to think about an extra project that you will take the year to complete with my approval. Have your topic to me by next week."

"Yes, Professor." Mahaad shifted his bag to his other shoulder as she turned her attention to Yugi.

"Yugi, given your basic understanding of Egyptian I will allow you to decide if you would like to complete an additional project. I would like the Pharaoh to complete a similar project to the one I gave Mahaad."

Yugi grinned. "I will think about it, thank you. Yami says he will do it."

"There is something else," the woman walked a few feet away from them, before turning back to face them again. "As you know Kaiba has been enrolled as a student at Hogwarts."

"I was quite surprised by it," Yugi admitted.

"As was I. But that is not the only interesting occurrence. Shadi visited me and informed me that Seto Kaiba now has the Millennium Rod."

"When did that happen?" Yugi asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Over the summer."

Yugi's eyes glazed over for a moment. "And when did Shadi tell you this?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Thank you for sharing that. Yami and I will discuss it with Kaiba as soon as we can. I wonder why Shadi waited until now to tell us about something that happened a while ago."

"Yes, that can wait for another time. You had better get to your next class. You don't want to be late."

Review Responses:

Fireking492: I'm glad to hear that. Life can be very crazy sometimes!

FallingToast: Thank you, your compliment made my day!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Detention and Planning

In a dimly lit room of the opulent Malfoy Manor, Voldemort lounged in a chair, stroking Nagini's head lazily. A knock sounded at the door in front of him.

"Enter," the Dark Lord commanded.

The door opened to reveal a man dressed in long black robes, his eyes glinting through the slits of his silver Death Eater's mask. Voldemort's lip curled.

"You bring good news, I hope Yaxley."

The man stepped into the room and bowed low. "Yes, my Lord. I bring a report from the stationed in Egypt." When the Dark Lord said nothing, he rushed on. "We have kept tabs on the tombs in the Valley of the Kings as you ordered. It was brought to our attention that one of the tombs has been visited recently."

"Visited? By whom?" Voldemort asked.

"We aren't entirely sure, my Lord." Voldemort frowned.

"But the tomb was from a very particular time period. The muggles call it the Great Gap, because they don't know much about it."

The Dark Lord hissed in displeasure, Nagini raised her head, flicking her tongue in the air. Sweat trickled down the back of Yaxley's neck, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't want to be the snake's next meal.

"Go find out more about the tomb, who was buried there and everything you can about why someone visited there! Don't fail me. Dismissed."

Yaxley's shoulders sagged, and he hastily said, "Yes, my Lord." He backed out of the room before his master could change his mind. The Dark Lord was not a man to sit back and let things happen. He rolled back his sleeve, pressing the Mark on his arm and whispered the name of his most loyal servant.

The Dark Lord's summon was answered a minute later, when another black robed man entered the room, his greasy black hair contrasting with his pale skin and hooked nose. He offered Voldemort a sweeping bow.

"You're late Severus." It wasn't a question.

The potions master straightened, his expression calm. "My apologizes, my Lord. I was returning to my office when I got your summons. I wanted to get there before I Disapparated."

Voldemort accepted the news without comment. "Has anything unusual happened at Hogwarts?" he asked eyeing Snape closely.

Snape met his gaze steadily. "I have been appointed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," he paused, letting this sink in.

Voldemort's lip curled. "I'm sure the old fool wasn't too happy about that."

Snape shook his head ruefully. "No my Lord. Dumbledore's old friend, Horace Slughorn is teaching potions in my absence."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "That is bad for our cause. Do you have anything else to report besides staff changes?"

"I do my Lord. There is a new transfer student. He was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Where is he from?"

Snape waited a moment before responding. "He is from Japan. I overheard him speaking Japanese with one of the transfer students who started last year."

Voldemort resumed petting Nagini. "Thank you Severus. Alert me of any other changes."

"Of course my Lord," Snape replied and took his leave, his black cloak brushing the ground as he swept from the room.

Yami and Mahaad bid the others goodbye as they left the Great Hall and the warmth and comfort it provided. Wordlessly they began heading to the Tower to drop off their bags before heading to Filch's office. Mahaad walked slightly behind his king.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, casting a glance at the taller man. Mahaad picked some lint off his robes before answering. "I feel guilty. You shouldn't have to serve detention," Yami raised an eyebrow as Mahaad hastily added, "My king."

"Mahaad I was out after curfew with you, therefore, I have the same punishment for breaking the rules."

"You shouldn't have to," Mahaad protested.

"Oh?"

"You're the Pharaoh, serving detention is beneath you."

The Pharaoh gave him a wry smile.

"You are my vizier, serving detention is beneath your rank too. Yet here we are."

When they reached the Fat Lady, Yami gave the password and she swung forward to admit them.

"What is this really about? After I cut you off yesterday, normally, you wouldn't bring something like this up again." Yami dropped his bag at the foot of his bed, and turned to face Mahaad.

The magician swallowed. "I had terrible nightmares last night," Mahaad began as he too set his bag down. "I relieved some of my darkest memories."

"I'm sorry," the Pharaoh laid a hand on Mahaad's shoulder, sending a chill down Mahaad's spine. "Thank you for telling me. We can talk more about it tonight." Yami squeezed Mahaad's shoulder reassuringly before letting his hand fall to his side.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh."

All too soon Mahaad stood in front of Filch's office door. He knocked several times. Filch opened the door and ushered them inside. The caretaker wasted no time putting them to work. Their task that night was to copy old detention records that were fading.

"No talking," Filch wheezed, as Mahaad removed the first musty folder from the stack. Much to Mahaad's relief the caretaker gave them ink and normal quills, ones that wouldn't draw their blood. Despite the tediousness of the task, Mahaad was surprised when he glanced at the clock and discovered that nearly two hours had passed.

A bit later, Filch dismissed them with a stern warning to return straight to their dormitory or they would serve another detention with him.

After making it to the Tower without running into Mrs. Norris or Peeves, Mahaad changed and got ready for bed. He was about to slide in between his sheets, when he felt his signature summon.

He answered immediately and appeared in the soul corridor of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami and Yugi both stood in Yugi's soul room, his door open. "Mahaad, come in," Yugi beckoned. Mahaad and entered the room. Yugi sat cross legged on his bed, leaning forward toward his most trusted monster. Yami took the desk chair, while Mahaad remained standing.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad smiled at the concern that laced his younger master's tone. "I had some vivid nightmares yesterday."

Yugi nodded solemnly and waited for Mahaad to continue.

"I relived my death, the duel against Arkana…" Mahaad trailed off, looking down.

 _The fateful Orichalcos Duel…_

A flicker of pain passed over the Pharaoh's face. "I know it can be hard to relive those memories. Tomorrow, before class, we can ask Ishizu if she has anything that can help," Yugi suggested.

Mahaad opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when the Pharaoh gave him a sharp look.

Author's Notes: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I know not a lot happened, but hang in there.

Review Responses:

Fireking492: Thanks for your feedback and taking thte time to review, I appreciate it!

FallingToast: Thanks! Kaiba will appear next chapter. He is a hard character for me to write, but I will try my best!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Defense Against the Dark Arts

The second morning Kaiba left breakfast early with Hermione to go to Arithmancy. He had talked with Yugi before he left and although Mahaad didn't understand their whole conversation in Japanese, he knew enough to know that Kaiba's smirk meant that he found out that they had been given detention the first night of the term. Marik laughed about it while the Thief folded his arms across his chest and gave Mahaad a patronizing look. The magician's face burned and he quickly poured himself another glass of pumpkin juice. Out of the snatches of conversation Mahaad understood, Kaiba was somewhat interested in Arithmancy. Mahaad was pulled from his thoughts when Yugi tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The priest sighed in resignation and followed Yugi to Ishizu's office.

Mahaad followed his shorter master as he led the way to Ishizu's office. They walked in silence. Mahaad knocked on the door. There was no response. "We tried Master, perhaps we could return later?" Mahaad said. Yugi wasn't so easily deterred. "Let's check in her classroom."

Yugi's instincts proved right. The female professor was in her classroom straightening some scrolls on her desk. She smiled serenely upon seeing them enter. "Greetings Yugi, Mahaad," she said pleasantly. "Hi professor," Yugi replied.

Ishizu lifted her gaze to them and gave them her full attention. "How may I help you? I trust that you aren't having too much trouble with the translation I gave you."

Yugi glanced at Mahaad. The priest swallowed before speaking. "Ishizu may I have a sleeping potion?"

Ishizu's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Of course Mahaad, but I'm a bit unsure why you would come to me when you could have brewed one yourself." Mahaad broke eye contact and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I—"

"I put him up to it," Yugi replied. "He works hard and doesn't take enough breaks."

Ishizu smiled knowingly. "I'll see what I can do. Come and see me again when classes are finished for the day."

During their second class, Charms, Kaiba joined them. He raised an eyebrow at Flitwick's short stature. "He's shorter than you, Yugi," he said to Yugi as he took a seat to Yugi's left. Yugi's ears turned pink, but he didn't say anything. Kaiba didn't appear to notice as he leisurely pulled his wand, ink and parchment from his bag.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and the chattering died down as he began. "As you know as sixth year students you will be taking your NEWT-." Harry shot a confused glance at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, "Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests." He nodded gratefully. "—next year. As I am sure several of your other classes have already begun using non-verbal spells, we shall as well. Divide into pairs and practice the disarming charm. No talking!" Flitwick squeaked.

Yugi picked Mahaad, while Hermione was paired with Kaiba, who looked unimpressed. The class spread out to give themselves more room to practice. Yugi looked at Mahaad, pointed his wand at the magician and cried, " _Expelliarmus!"_ in his mind. Nothing happened. He blinked.

Mahaad gave him an encouraging smile. They traded attempts at disarming, Mahaad watched some of the other students out of the corner of his eye. Ron's face was red and screwed up in concentration as he waved his wand at Harry. Kaiba looked intrigued when Hermione became the first one to successfully disarm him. The pleased professor awarded her ten house points for her efforts. Mahaad picked up the non-verbal spell quickly as he had been practicing the same concept for millennia.

As soon as class finished they headed for lunch. "What do you think happened to his hand?" Ron asked, staring at Dumbledore seated at the high table. "It looks like it died," Hermione said grimacing. "I know. I thought he would have had it healed by now," Harry agreed as he pulled a plate of chicken towards himself.

"There are curses without cures and potions without antidotes," Mahaad cut in. Mahaad allowed himself to be carried away in his thoughts about Egypt. Several minutes later Yugi cried, "Harry!" reproachfully, his eyes wide with shock. "How could you say that? You hate Snape so badly you want him to die?" Yugi asked, incredulously.

Yugi excused himself. "I have class on the grounds." Ron frowned. "Why?"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. "Tell him hi for us," Hermione called after him. Hermione looked expectantly at Mahaad. "Aren't you going with him?" she asked.

Mahaad shook his head. "Yugi is more interested in the subject than I am. I decided to take NEWT History of Magic." Ron coughed, choking on his juice. Harry slapped him on the back.

"You're taking NEWT History of Magic?" Ron repeated. "Not even Hermione's doing that!" Mahaad shrugged. He stood, gathered his things and headed to class. After history, Mahaad headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione smoothed her robes nervously. "Snape is going to give us a lot of homework. I already have a 15 inch essay, two translations, and I have to finish two books by tomorrow." Mahaad smiled faintly at that. Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously. Snape opened the door, stopping any further conversation. The curtains were closed, the room lit by candles along the walls. The class filed in and took their seats silently. Snape glanced at the assembled students. He started into his start of term speech and reprimanded Hermione for pulling out her book prematurely.

Snape moved around the room. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. They are like a hydra, every time someone removes a head another one takes its place." Mahaad's eyes followed Snape rapturously throughout the room. His expression a mixture of contemplation and confusion.

"Your defenses must be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo." Snape had them do more non-verbal spell practice. By the end of the lesson Harry landed himself in detention with Snape. During the break he received a roll of parchment from a third year Gryffindor informing Harry of his first meeting with Dumbledore. They gathered in the common room and started on Snape's homework after speculating for a while on what kind of lessons Harry was going to have.

Review Responses:

FallingToast: I'm glad to hear that! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out! :)

Jackie Mueller: I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with who they are. Who are they?

Fireking492: Thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Potions

They queued up outside the dungeons and whispered to one another about what potions was going to be like when Slughorn opened the door, his wide girth preceding him out the door. He greeted Zalbani and Harry with enthusiasm as the class filed in past him. Mahaad glanced around the room, his lips curving slightly upward in a weak smile. Malfoy's goons weren't by his side and the blonde boy looked a bit forlorn without them.

There were several potions bubbling in cauldrons at the front of the room Yugi drifted over to them, cocking his head to the side, his gaze unfocused. Mahaad followed a pace behind his Duelist and he too, examined the potions in front of him. Behind him, Mahaad heard Kaiba snort as the brunette took his seat.

As Mahaad sat down and began pulling out his parchment, quill and ink, he started. The sweet, fragrant smell of burning incense, oiled leather from the training hall of the palace, the exotic smell of rare potion ingredients from Punt, and finally the scented oils the Pharaoh had used in Egypt coupled with the fruity smell of Master Yugi's shampoo.

Mahaad inhaled slowly and deeply, savoring the rich pleasant smells. His mind pulled to memories of days long past. Mahaad mulled this over deep in thought. He could almost taste the sweat of the training grounds, and feel the fine linen against the cool skin.

"What does that one smell like to you?" Yugi's melodic voice broke through Mahaad's thoughts. Mahaad's eyes snapped open and he blinked several times before remembering where he was. He turned to face his younger Master. "It smells like incense, oil and leather and perfume…" Mahaad trailed off and blushed and the final admission. Yugi smiled sadly at him.

"You must miss Egypt a lot." Mahaad nodded in agreement.

"That potion reminds me of Grandpa's shop, my Deck, and Joey's favorite burger place." Yami phased out of the Puzzle a mischievous grin on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, just as Slughorn started class.

"Who can tell me what this potion is?" the professor asked, indicating what appeared to be a boiling pot of water. Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand was first in the air. Slughorn waved exuberantly for her to give her answer. "Please Miss…."

"Granger," she finished for him, smiling. "That is Veritaserum. It makes whosever takes it tell the truth."

Mahaad scrutinized the potion boiling innocently on the table. An involuntary shudder coursed down his spine. He didn't want to be babbling his secrets to anyone who might slip some of that potion in his drink. _I will have to be more vigilant around the Pharaoh. I can't allow any harm to come to him._

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn praised. "What is this one?" the professor asked, gazing at the class hopefully. "It has been featured in Ministry pamphlets as of late."

Once again Hermione's hand shot into the air, matched by Mahaad's. Slughorn pointed at the dark haired Egyptian, "Mr…"

"Ishtar," Mahaad supplied smoothly. "That's the Polyjuice potion sir. It temporarily changes a person into another."

Slughorn smiled and awarded ten more points to Gryffindor. He pointed to the next potion. Hermione answered and said that it was the most powerful love potion in the world. Out of the corner of his eye, Mahaad saw Yugi shudder, his eyes glazing over briefly.

/I sure hope no fan girls get their hands on any of that!/ Yugi said in alarm. Yami sent a mental image of him nodding his agreement through the mind link.

"Out of all the potions in the this room, it is the most dangerous," Slughorn agreed. Out of the corner of his eye Mahaad saw Malfoy snicker. As Slughorn began explaning what they were going to do for the remainder of class, Ernie asked what the final potion on Slughorn's desk did.

The potion bubbled in a small cauldron and occasionally spiting droplets of liquid gold. Once Hermione explained about liquid luck, Marik laughed and leaned over to Ryou. "Either Yugi drinks that stuff for breakfast every morning, or the Puzzle is made of that stuff," he quipped in Japanese.

Ryou laughed silently. All of the sudden his stopped, his features hardening and the Tomb Robber glared at Marik.

"You know very well what the Items are made of!" he hissed angrily at Marik in Japanese. "Never joke about that!" He snarled. He cast a final glare at Marik before disappearing into the Ring. As Slughorn explained about the effects of the potion, even Malfoy paid rapt attention.

"A small vial of Felix Felicis will be given to one student at the end of today's lesson. I will give it to whoever makes the best attempt at the Draught of Living Death. Off you go!"

The class burst into action at once. The same nervous energy hung in the room as if the class was taking an exam. No one spoke as the scurried to the supply cupboard to get the necessary ingredients. Mahaad set his armful of supplies down and lit a fire under his cauldron with a tap of his wand. He glanced at Kaiba who looked determined yet slightly nervous as he wordlessly repeated the instructions to himself.

Mahaad smiled faintly to himself. The reincarnation of his rival priest was learning magic! Mahaad shook his head and added weights to his scales. Mahaad could almost believe he was back in Egypt working on a potion his master had assigned him for homework. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Harry's potion change color to the desired lilac.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded, red-faced.

"Add a counter-clockwise stir—"

The witch cut him off impatiently. "No, the book says clockwise!"

Harry shrugged and returned to stirring his potion. Farther down the table, Ron cursed under his breath, his potion emitting black smoke.

"Time's up! Stop stirring please!" Slughorn moved around the room, inspecting their cauldrons as he passed. He raised an eyebrow at Ron's, nodded appreciatively at Mahaad and Hermione's attempts, but beamed when he saw Harry's potion.

"The clear winner! Here you go m'boy as promised. Use it well!"

At dinner Hermione asked Harry how he'd done it. The more he explained what he did, the more uncomfortable she became. "That's not your own work, Harry."

Ginny stopped by Harry, looking angry. "You've been taking directions from something someone wrote in a book!"

Harry shook his head. "It's not like that Ginny. It's just a textbook."

"We'll see about that," Hermione said smartly. She tapped the book with her wand and said and incantation. Nothing happened. She scoffed, refusing to be beaten.

Later that night, Mahaad rubbed his eyes and stretched. He and Yugi were the last two in the common room, working on their extra projects for Ishizu's class. The fire slowly crackled in the hearth. Yugi looked as tired as Mahaad felt. Yugi set down his quill and gave Mahaad a weak smile.

"Master? You should consider going to bed." Mahaad said softly.

Yugi nodded, yawning. "You should too," Yugi added. Without waiting for a response, he rose and went to go change. Mahaad sighed, torn between Yugi's suggestion and his desire to get as much done before bed as he could. While Mahaad remained at the table and deliberated with himself a chill ran down his spine.

He whirled to the right to see a Gravekeeper's Spy kneeling at his feet.

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading/following/reviewing this fic!

Review Responses:

FallingToast: Yeah, I think of Mahaad as a workaholic at times. Thank you for your support! The lesson with Dumbledore are the same ones he has in Half-Blood Prince.

Fireking492: That's true. I'm sure this chapter probably had a similar effect.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Visitor and Quidditch

"Get up Ramahemka," Mahaad said in an even tone.

The Monster complied. "Master Mahaad, I bring a report from the city of Aketaten. The Gravekeeprs have spotted strangers in black robes poking around the ruins."

Mahaad nodded gravely. "We must inform the Pharaoh quickly—"

"Inform me of what?" Yami asked coolly as he descended the stairs in his pajamas, his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his torso, his gaze expectant.

Mahaad stood so he could bow properly. Beside him the Gravekeep bowed, lowering herself to the ground her forehead touching the ground.

"Get up," Yami ordered.

Both rose to their feet. The Pharaoh crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"My king, several of my brethren have noticed black robed strangers poking around Akhetaten."

Yami frowned. "I see. Double the guard. I will send someone to inspect your work soon. Dismissed."

The Spy bowed hastily and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat. Mahaad rushed forward.

"Pardon me my king for my oversight." The Pharaoh permitted him to approach and attend him. Mahaad buttoned up his shirt. He stepped back and waited.

"Get some rest," Yami said.

"Yes my king," Mahaad replied.

The high priest of Karnak walked with purpose as he left the grand temple complex and to the waiting chariot that would convey him back to the palace. He smiled at the others he passed as he exited the complex, but he was deep in thought and made no effort to greet them. He said nothing to the driver as he boarded the chariot and the driver snapped the reigns starting the horses moving forward.

The young priest had only been put in office a year or so prior. He still felt the burden of the weighty responsibilities he bore. He rarely complained aloud though. He scanned the nearly empty city streets as it was barely light and they didn't have much ground to cover. He absent-mindedly fingered the tines of the Ring. He relished the time away from his Item in the inner most sanctuary of the temple complex. It was the only place he was able to gain any sort of relief from the evil presence of the Ring.

Once the chariot reached the palace courtyard, he nodded his thanks to his driver and dismounted. Mahaad entered the main doors of the palace and noted with satisfaction that the guards were at their posts and alert. They saluted him as he passed. He headed to his private chambers. Once he arrived, he lit an oil lamp and set it on his desk. There were only two scrolls on his desk, one of them unrolled, while the other was still sealed with an official seal of one of the other priests.

He sat down and scanned the text in front of him. It was his personal copy of the Maxims of Ptahhotep. He had been reading it the night before. He took a seat at his desk and rubbed his temple. He picked up a blank roll of papyrus and mixed his ink. He started his report on his latest visit to the fortress that guarded Upper Egypt.

The ideas flowed to his mind and he wrote them, a steady stream flowing from his reed pen. A knock sounded at his door, and he started. He glanced at the water clock on another table, his brow wrinkled in confusion. Who would be knocking on his door at this hour? Puzzled, he rose and crossed the room, unlatching the door.

His eyes fell on the diminutive form of his king. He inhaled sharply and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"My king," Mahaad intoned, his voice betraying his surprise.

He could feel the Pharaoh's smile toward him. "Mahaad," he returned.

Mahaad straightened. "Please come in," he said politely as he stepped aside to allow the king to enter his room. The Pharaoh obliged and passed his servant and entered the priest's chamber.

The Pharaoh's eyes swept the room, his eyes glittering in the lamp light. The Pharaoh turned sensing his servant's unasked question. "I know you are wondering why I am here this early in the morning."

The priest nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you are well," the Pharaoh said fixing his servant with a serious look. Mahaad shifted his weight from one foot to another.

Mahaad ducked his head in acknowledgement. "I am fine," he replied.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "That's not what Mana says."

Mahaad winced. He could trust his apprentice to observe his working habits and not mind his actual lessons. "What tales has my wayward apprentice told you?" he asked trying to keep his tone light.

"She said that you have been working late and that you haven't been eating well."

Mahaad let out a long sigh. "That is true," he allowed. The Pharaoh fixed him with a flat stare.

"I advise you take care of your health, my friend."

"I will try, my king." Mahaad sensed the unspoken rebuke in his ruler's voice. He didn't have to give an actual spoken order. His king's word was law. The Pharaoh wasn't deterred. "See that you do."

"As you wish."

" _Mahaad."_

The priest jerked, coming out of his dream. He blinked several times unsure of where he was. His eyes adjusted slightly more to the dim light in the dorm room and he remembered that he was at Hogwarts and not in Egypt.

Yugi stood over him with an amused expression on his face that quickly turned apologetic. "I'm sorry to wake you. You were just muttering in your sleep."

"What hour is it?" Mahaad asked.

"It's a little after 6," Yugi said. "Last night you offered to help me with my homework."

Mahaad nodded. He quickly threw back his covers and got out of bed. "May I take a few minutes to get dressed or would you prefer to begin now?" Mahaad asked.

"Get dressed first. I'll meet you in the common room," Yugi said.

Mahaad dipped his head in acknowledgement and removed a few things from his trunk. Mahaad helped Ygui for an hour or so before they joined everyone else for breakfast in the Great Hall. The Hall was buzzing with anticipation at least at the Gryffindor table. "There are how many people signed up for Quidditch trials?" Harry asked in shock as Ron handed him the list after a hurried breakfast.

"When did Quidditch become so popular?" Harry asked bewildered.

Across the table from him, Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Harry, it's not Quidditch that all the sudden become popular, it's you! After all last year people finally realized that you were telling the truth. They respect you now instead of mocking you."

Hermione left him to think about that and took her copy of the Daily Prophet from the owl and began to read it. "Anyone we know dead?" Ron asked, he asked the same question every day and tried to keep his voice neutral, but there was no denying the unease that the students felt.

"Not today," she replied. "But they have arrested Stan Stunpike."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously leaning towards Hermione to hear better. She nodded gravely. "Yeah, it says here that he was overheard talking about Death Eater activity."

"Who is that?" Yugi asked.

"He was a conductor on the Knight Bus," Hermione explained for Yugi and Mahaad's benefit. Kaiba joined. Them at the table and took a long drink of his cup of coffee.

"People are scared," Hermione stated. "Some people have pulled their kids out of school."

"What?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed. "Yes, Eloise Midgen's parents picked her up last night. And the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? The ministry has to at least look like they are making some progress against the Death Eaters."

"But there isn't anywhere that is safer than Hogwarts!" Harry said indignantly. "They've added more Aurors patrolling the grounds and we've got Dumbledore!"

Kaiba shook his head and set his cup down and snorted. "His seat has been empty several times this past week," Seto pointed out.

The previous day, Hannah Abbott's mother had been found dead under mysterious circumstances and Hannah had been taken out of Herbology and no one had seen her since.

As the group left the Great Hall to head to the Quidditch pitch, Ron spotted Lavender looking at him and he smoothed his hair and strutted down the hall past them. Hermione shook her head and set off to find a seat without saying anything to Ron.

Mahaad climbed the stairs with the others to find seats to watch the trials. He was surprised to see many more Gryffindors in attendance than he expected. The trials took up much of the morning. Several first years clutched brooms on the pitch and Harry dismissed them without even letting them fly around the pitch.

"Why don't you try out for the team?" Yugi asked Mahaad. The magician looked surprised at the question.

"I've never seriously considered it. I don't think the idea of flying around with a piece of wood between my legs sounds like a fun way to spend my time."

"That's kind of harsh," Yugi said. 

"Yes, but there are better ways of flying than with a broomstick."

"Such as?"

"Using a levitation spell, or dare I say it, riding a dragon."

Mahaad glanced at Kaiba who was seated a few rows below them, reading a book.

"You don't like Kaiba much do you?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad turned to face Yugi. "No I think he is an arrogant man, driven by his quest for power."

Yugi nodded considering this. Marik's laughter rang out through the stands brining their attention back to the trials. Several girls giggled as they attempted to fly around the pitch and ended up crashing before completing their lap.

After a while Harry had tested all the Chasers and found three that were to his liking, as well as two beaters, who weren't as good as Fred or George but they were the best of the lot.

Ron went last and managed to save five goals out of five. Cormac McLaggan only saved four of his five and had shot off in the wrong direction on the last one.

Author's Notes:

This is the longest chapter I've written in a while! Thank you for reading this fic.

Review Responses:

FallingToast: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your support! :D

Guest: That's true. :)

Aoi Usa: Thank you for your feedback, I appreciate it! Yes, those are things I've overlooked. I will go back and fix or address them, next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Confessions

"When are you going to tell Harry about Sirius?" Yugi asked Mahaad as they sat in the Room of Requirement after Quidditch trials. Mahaad looked up, set down his quill and leaned forward.

"I'm unsure," Mahaad admitted. "I want to tell him, but I don't want to cause him additional pain."

Yugi smiled softly. "I understand, but he's had months to grieve, Mahaad. He needs hope."

"He doesn't believe people in this age have as much contact with the departed as we do," Yami stated, phasing out of the Puzzle and sitting on another chair at the table.

"Yes, sir."

The Pharaoh folded his arms across his chest. "And what is the other reason you are so reluctant to tell him?" Yami asked.

Mahaad dropped his gaze. "To protect you. In order for Harry to send his letters, the spell requires Egyptian magic. My magic. Once I send one of his letters, ambassadors of Babylon and Assyria will be able to send me letters."

"And?" The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow.

"And they will likely write to you, seeking aid."

The Pharaoh sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but if that happens, I will deal with it."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

Yami studied Mahaad for a few moments. "There's something else." It wasn't a question.

Mahaad swallowed. "I've been shielding you from the impact of the magical energies here."

Mahaad felt his king's hooked finger under his chin, as he raised the magician's head, forcing Mahaad to meet his gaze. "For how long?"

O-over a year…"

The Pharaoh swore, Mahaad flinched.

"Remove your shield, _now,"_ he commanded in a low voice, his eyes boring into Mahaad's.

Mahaad closed his eyes. The Pharaoh gasped as a fierce pounding began in his skull. The Pharaoh released Mahaad and held his head in his hands.

"Pharaoh?" Mahaad asked, concern lacing his tone.

"How dare you keep such a thing from me all this time. You cannot have my pain. I'm going to bed." He shot Mahaad a glare before backhanding him across the face and stalking past the magician.

Mahaad's head snapped to the side, he remained motionless as his king left the room, slamming the door behind him. Once he was sure the Pharaoh was gone, he reached up and gingerly touched his stinging cheek.

Guilt gnawed in Mahaad's stomach that hurt worse than the blow he'd just received. He knew his king had every right to be angry with him. As much as Mahaad wanted to avoid telling Harry he really didn't want to encounter his king again before he told Harry.

He quietly gathered up both his things and his Master's before returning to the common room. To his relief Harry sat alone before a dying fire, his back to the priest. Mahaad slowly approached the teen. "Harry, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Harry replied, setting his book down with a yawn.

Mahaad sat down in a chair next to him. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"Never mind that. There is a way for you to contact your godfather again."

Harry stiffened "How?" He asked, his tone clipped.

"You could write him a letter and I could give it to him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What are you some kind of undead messenger?" Harry demanded, rising to his feet. "Don't talk to me about Sirius."

Mahaad watched stoically as Harry gathered his things and left. Mahaad drew his knees up to his chest and staring into the hot, sputtering flames of the fire, as his vision blurred and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

The next morning Mahaad turned and burrowed deeper into his warm blankets. "Aaaah!" he yelped, as he was lifted in the air, but his foot, as if by an invisible rope.

"S-sorry!" Harry apologized.

Mahaad shifted a bit and saw Harry frantically flipping through pages of his worn potions book. "Just hurry up!" he ordered softly. Had the circumstances been different he would have smiled, the situation reminding him strongly of his apprentice, Mana.

Mhaad tugged at his tunic, and clutched it firmly around his knees, blushing.

The dormitory was half empty, but those who remained got up and formed a loose circle around his bed. Mahaad's eyes widened as he saw Yugi stir and get out of bed, rubbing his eyes.

Meanwhile Dean and Seamus roared with laughter, clutching their sides. Mahaad's palsm began sweating as Yugi rubbed his temples. Mahaad held his breath, waiting for a pissed off Pharaoh to emerge.

Harry waved his wand at Mahaad again, and the magician collapsed onto his bed. The others in the dorm lost interest and went about their business.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Hai. Gomen nasai, Muto-sama." Yes. Sorry, Master Yugi. Mahaad inclined his head.

"Sou desu." That's good. "I'm going to sleep more." He gave Mahaad a weak smile.

Mahaad promptly left the room to seek out Ishizu. He checked her office, but she wasn't there. Mahaad entered the Great Hall and waved to his friends as he passed the Gryffindor table. They tried to wave him over, but he shook his head, pointing to the high table.

He approached Ishizu. "Professor Ishtar, may I have a word with you?" he asked politely.

She noted his bruised cheek. Even though, she was only half-way finished with her plate of eggs and toast, she rose and followed him, keenly aware of the other staff watching her. As soon as they reached the privacy of her office, she shut the door.

"Mahaad, what happened—?"

He cut her off by shaking his head. "The Pharaoh needs some strong pain killers." Ishizu's expression darkened.

"Our king is alright," he tried to reassure her. "He just needs pain medication." Ishizu listened patiently as Mahaad explained what had happened the previous night. Ishizu removed a sealed jar from one of her shelves and handed it to her fellow priest.

She didn't let go. "I need to see him, in order to know if this is going to be effective or not," she stated. "How did you get that bruise? When you fell?"

Mahaad tensed. She'd remembered. "The Pharaoh is upset with me."

Ishizu's eyes widened. "He struck you?"

Mahaad looked away before nodding.

"Take some of this…" she grabbed a smaller phial off the top shelf. He held up his hand.

"I thank you, Lady Ishtar, but I can't accept it."

"You think he wants you to wear that as a mark of shame?"

"Yes, He will be more angry with me, if he knows I spoke with you.

"If he asks," she began.

He smiled. "I know I will not ask you to lie for me. I'll see you later, Professor. Now if you'll excuse me, I should give his to him soon before we leave for Hogesmede."

She nodded, sadly clutching the phial to her chest. When he didn't leave immediately afterwards, she said. "Yes, you may go."

The trip back to the dorm was a short one. "Master Yugi?" Mahaad asked, kneeling beside his bedside.

"Yeah?" the teen asked.

"I have some medicine for you."

Yugi reached a hand toward the magician. Mahaad unsealed the jar and handed Yugi a mall ball of spices and placed it in Yugi's hand. The teen put it to his mouth. "Water?"

But Mahaad had already anticipated this and supported his Master's head while he pressed a goblet of cool water to his lips. Yugi drank from the cup greedily.

"May I help you get dressed?"

Yugi said nothing, so Mahaad took this as permission. Mahaad grabbed a fresh set of robes and helped his younger Master into them. It was a sign of how much the teen's head hurt that he didn't protest at all. Mahad finished lacing up Yugi's boots and stepped back.

After layering up, they went downstairs to breakfast, where Ron was telling Hermione about the new spell Harry had learned. She frowned.

Mahaad would have preferred to wear his headdress, but decided to forgo it. The Prince wasn't wearing any fancy jewelry, except the Puzzle, but Mahaad didn't want to be presumptuous.

"That spell was from your potions book Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is. So the spell lifted Mahaad up in the air. It was a good laugh Hermione."

"I bet it was handwritten," she pressed.

"So what?"

"That means it's not Ministry approved," Hermione said.

"Harry, who else do you know that likes to dangle people up the air, while they are sleep and helpless?"

Harry's face fell. The transfer students looked confused, so Hermione filled them in briefly on what happened at the Quidditch World Cup before their fourth year.

"Harry, you can't cast spells unless you know what they do. You have no idea how dangerous that could become," Mahaad warned.

The rest of his lecture was interrupted by the arrival of Ginny. She greeted everyone and handed Harry a roll of parchment. He unrolled it.

"It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" He said excitedly.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all had a good New Years! Poor Mahaad, I tortured him a bit this chapter..

Review Responses:

Aoi Usa: Thanks for your feedback! Yes, I agree with you. Yami punishing Bill for desecrating the tombs doesn't make sense in the modern world. But I think Yami as Pharaoh is in charge of upholding order throughout Egypt. If he really believes that Seth or others he knows are in danger of being damned forever because of someone violating their tomb and potentially destorying their body which they need to be resurrected. Sorry this is long. I appreciate your question though and I hope you don't take offense to my response. I just want to try and get into Yami's mind as an ancient person who has different values than we do. :)

FallingToast: I'm glad I could help during finals; they can be stressful! Congratulations on finishing your English final. And yes, you made sense, even at 1 am. :)

Chaotic Skunk Demon: That's a good question!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hogesmede

As they set out, Mahaad shivered, the wind biting into any exposed bits of skin. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked for permission to go…_

No one stayed out of doors for long. After running into Slughorn at the joke shop, Harry narrowly dodged another dinner, they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks.

Mahaad breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the crowded pub. Although he was still cold, he didn't have the wind biting into him and that made him feel better. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them to restore some feeling in them. He went up to the bartender and ordered some Butterbeer for everyone.

"Come on everyone, I don't have enough money for this. You'll need to pay for your own," Mahaad stated as he started passing the glasses around to the others. Slowly the others passed him some money, Ron a bit reluctantly. When Yugi tried to hand Mahaad some money, the magician shook his head. "I'll cover yours."

Yugi frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

Mahaad smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Yugi smiled in return. "Thank you Mahaad."

They picked a table along the corner of the room and sat down, their chairs scraping across the floor as they sat down. Mahaaad took a sip of his drink and savored the hot liquid as it warmed his throat on the way down.

"Does anyone have anywhere they wanted to go?" Harry asked. He glanced around the table and no one said anything. "It's too cold," Yugi summarized. Mahaad nodded in agreement.

Mahaad watched the other patrons in the small pub. At some point, he noticed that Hermoine and Dean entered and sat down at a table and got drinks laughing. Mahaad felt a slight pain in his chest at this, but he felt more hallow than anything else. He knew that his duty to his king came first.

After an hour or so Mahaad and the others decided to head back up to the castle instead of wasting their time in the pub. Mahaad and Yugi lagged behind the others slightly, bracing themselves against the wind. Mahaad took shorter steps to account for Yugi's shorter strides. Up ahead of them in the path Katie Bell one of the Chasers for Gryffindor and her friend were walking back to the castle. Suddenly she and her friend stopped and started talking, Mahaad couldn't hear their voices over the howling of the wind. But her friend threw up her hands and grabbed something Katie was holding.

Katie dropped what she was holding and spread her arms out and rose into the air. Mahaad felt a chill go down his spine. _What is going on?_ She rose up several feet off the ground, her eyes closed and her hair flying wildly around her face. She let out a long drawn out scream, her eyes open but not focused on anything in particular. Without saying anything both Yugi and Mahaad raced to her side. Harry and Ron had beaten then to her because they had been in front of them.

"Let me through!" Mahaad ordered in a tone of voice he rarely used in the modern world, but one he had honed over the millennia being captain of the guard and Mana's teacher. Harry and Ron made room for him. Mahaad crouched down in the snow next to her. A brown package lay a few feet away from her a hole torn in the brown wrapping.

Harry made a move to touch it. Mahaad shot him a warning look, before turning his attention back to Katie. "Don't touch that! We don't know what it does." Harry backed away from it. The Puzzle flashed dimly and Yami took over surveying the scene. Mahaad touched Katie's forehead with a gloved hand and said a protective spell in Egyptian. "We need to get her to Professor Ishtar now," Mahaad said quickly.

"Can't you do anything?" Yami asked.

"Yes—"

"Then do it!" the Pharaoh snapped.

Mahaad nodded once. He reached his hand out to the side and an instant later a teal green staff appeared in his hand. The tip glowed as he chanted a spell. Katie's body glowed as the spell hit her body. A minute later Mahaad stopped chanting and his staff disappeared. "I've trapped the curse in her hand for now. We need to get her to Ishizu," Mahaad stated.

This time the Pharaoh didn't argue. Yami sent Ron and Harry on ahead of them. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Mahaad shot him a glare. "Time is of the essence Potter! If we don't act quickly, she may die!" This spurred Harry into action and he took off running toward the castle with Ron.

"My king, please pick up the package, but be careful! Only touch the outside of it!" Mahaad asked half begged. He scooped up Katie in his arms and slung her over his shoulder. The Pharaoh grabbed the package carefully and they too ran toward the castle.

/Yami, how are we going to avoid Filch catching us with whatever that was?/

The Pharaoh heard the worry in his lighter half's voice. He sent warmth down the link.

/Don't worry. I'm sure Mahaad will think of something./

By the time their party reached Filch, Mahaad sprang into action. He wasn't concerned with getting Katie back in the castle it was the package he was concerned about. Mahaad muttered a spell as he passed Filch and the caretaker dropped the Secrecy Sensor and cursed as it rolled away from him.

While he was distracted, Mahaadn and Yugi slipped passed him and headed for Ishizu's office.

"I hope she is in there. What are we going to do if she's not?" Yugi asked in spirit from.

Neither answered him. Mahaad rapped his knuckles urgently on her door and waited several heartbeats. No response. The blood pounded in his ears and he knocked again. Still no response.

He opened the door and laid Katie on the professor's desk. He closed his eyes for a moment. His ever-loyal shadow ghoul appeared briefly. "What did you do?" Yami asked.

"I just sent him to get Ishizu."

A few minutes later Ishizu ran into her office, her hair askew and her eyes wide. She rushed to the teen's side and waved her hands over the girl's body.

"We can't heal her until we know exactly what the curse was and what it was created to do." She told them.

Mahaad nodded. "I know."

"Why do I sense a but in there?" Yami asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not very familiar with this kind of curse," Mahaad said as he crossed the room and levitated the object out of the brown package with a wave of his hand. It was an ornate necklace and he lowered it carefully to the desk. "I think we should let Snape or someone who knows more about European curses deal with this from here. If this curse was from Kemet or the surrounding lands, I would be equipped to handle it. But as it stands…" Mahaad trailed off.

"I've done all I can. Katie is stable. I'll go get professor Snape. He knows the most about Dark magic here," Mahaad turned to go.

"But you are the Dark Magician," the Pharaoh whispered. Mahaad winced at that.

"Yes, but I don't know everything. I had no reason to study European magic. It was never relevant to my life, until now."

The Pharaoh said nothing as Mahaad left in search of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Luckily because it was so cold outside, he was not hard to find. Mahaad found him in the teacher's lounge, eating a bowl of stew.

"Professor Snape, Katie Bell has been attacked, sir."

Snape rose to his feet, his cloak billowing dramatically ehind him. "Show me!"

Yugi and Ishizu were smart enough to move Katie to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey fussed over her. Mahaad trailed Snape as he entered the hospital wing and purposefully strode to Katie's side. "Thank you but you'd better run along," Snape said.

Yugi and Mahaad didn't want to be around Snape any longer than they had to be and quickly made their exit. Ishizu wasn't too far behind them. Mahaad headed back to the common room where he found Ron and Harry sitting the in armchairs by the fire. They were talking worriedly about what had happened. The news had traveled fast and everyone in the common room knew what had happened, even if the details were a bit vague.

"I think it was a deliberate attack!" Harry exclaimed. Mahaad shook his head. "Harry you always jump to these kinds of conclusions. What evidence do you have of such an accusation?" he asked calmly. Harry's face turned a bit red. "Malfoy…"

Mahaad raised an eyebrow. Katie's friend spoke up, as she had gone unnoticed in all the commotions. "I thought it was a bit dodgy. Katie went to the loo in Madam Rosmerta's pub and came back with this package and said she was supposed to give it to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Harry repeated.

Hormone who had just returned and been brought up to speed by Harry, shook her head. "Here we go again, Harry."

Harry ignored her and continued on his rant about Malfoy. Mahaad quickly lost interest in the monologue and turned his mind to other things.

A while later a message came addressed to Mahaad. Mahaad took the parchment and thanked the first year who had given it to him. She scurried off. He broken the seal and unrolled the contents of the scroll.

 _Dear Mr. Ishtar,_

 _Professor Snape believes you have knowledge of the attack on as a witness to it. Come to my office at 7 pm tonight so that we may discuss this._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Mahaad raised an eyebrow at the contents and wordlessly passed it to Yugi to read. The teen gave him a confused look too. Mahaad checked the clock and discovered that he didn't have long before his appointment with the headmaster. He worked on some homework for the little time he had remaining until his fated appointment.

Once he only had ten minutes before he needed to be there he set off for the headmaster's office.

Yami decided while Mahaad was heading to see the headmaster, he would go and pay a visit to Ishizu. He thought he was lucky as he headed toward her office because he didn't run across Filch or even his accursed cat Mrs. Norris. He knocked on the door and waited.

Ishizu answered the door quickly. Her expression brightened as she saw who it was. "My Pharaoh, how may I help you?" she asked opening the door wider as an invitation for him to come in. He did so and shut the door behind himself. He took a seat next to her. "I thought I told you when we are alone that you can address me by my name," he said.

Ishizu blushed and nodded. "I know. I just don't want to be presumptuous."

The Pharaoh laughed. "You have been hanging around Mahaad too much if that is the case."

She shook her head ruefully. "As you say."

"I would like some help on this translation." The Pharaoh said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of parchment that was messy. It had words written above other words and other words were crossed out. He handed her the paper and she inspected it. "Very well. Let's get to work." She smoothed the paper out and set it flat on the desk. She pointed to the first character. "Let's start here."

Mahaad gave the password that had been included at the end of the letter. The griffon moved so that he could knock on the door. He waited patiently until the headmaster's voice called him from within. "Enter." He turned the knob and opened the door, stepping into the office. The chatter that had preceded him cut off. Some of portraits on the wall pretended to have been asleep, but Mahaad had seen them move as he opened the door.

Dumbledore stood facing away from him looking at the fire. A phoenix sat perched on a golden stand on the other side of the room. Mahaad inhaled sharply as he gazed at the fire bird transfixed. The bird, who had been cleaning himself, looked up and straight at Mahaad. The magician inclined his head toward the divine bird. The bird acknowledged him with a squawk and a nod. Mahaad smile. Dumbledore turned at the sound of his bird.

"Ah, Mahaad you are on time. Please take a seat. Professor Snape said that you appeared to have knowledge of the attack as a witness."

Mahaad seated himself. "Yes, sir. Both Yugi and I saw the attack. Katie and her friend were fighting over a package and it tore open and she rose into the air. Her friend reported later after we had taken her to the hospital wing that Katie had received the package in one of the other pubs in town."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Professor Snape told me as much. Would you care for some tea?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Mahaad shook his head. "No thank you. I just had some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks." Mahaad almost smiled at the thought of his old trainer as a young guard who had warned him from taking a dink from a man he didn't trust completely.

The old man wasn't so easily deterred. "Can I offer you some water? You must be tired from your journey back to the castle."

Mahaad shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." Dumbledore still set a glass on his desk before taking a seat behind it himself. "Professor Snape told me that he sensed some magic on Katie. He said he traced back the magic to you."

Mahaad shrugged. "Yes, I trapped the curse into her hand for the time being. I'm from Egypt. I don't know much about curses from this land," he said smoothly. Dumbledore leaned forward. "Then what kind of curses do you know about?"

Mahaad shrugged. "I'm from Egypt. We've had a history for over three thousand years of having some of the best magicians in the world. I'm simply following that tradition."

"Well we thank you."

Mahaad caught the underlying message. But we'll have to investigate you because we don't trust this strange magic or what it is capable of. Let them come.

Without much else, the headmaster dismissed him. Mahaad returned to the common room and changed into more comfortable robes. The bottom of his previous robes was soaked at the bottom from the snow. Harry challenged him to a game of wizard's chess which he accepted. Mahaad had to borrow Ron's pieces, but he fared better with them than with the one's Harry was using. It was almost as they could sense that he had experience beyond his physical years would allow.

Mahaad smiled as he won the game. Despite his aim to always please his king, it was nice to win sometimes. He thanked Harry for the game and asked around to see if anyone knew where Yugi had gone. Ron told him that he had seen Yugi leave the room shortly after had been called to his meeting with Dumbledore.

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading! Things have been a bit crazy for everyone lately with the Coronavirus and I just had an earthquake earlier this week! Stay safe everyone!

Review Responses:

FallingToast: Thanks for your feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Fireking492: I know how that is. I'm glad you liked the past few chapters!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Broken Ties

"Mahaad," the magician turned to see Hermione walking toward him. He gave her a ghost of a smile. She frowned, back at him. "We needto talk," she said evenly.

Mahaad nodded slowly and settled into a chair by the dying fire of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat opposite him, perched on the edge of her seat. Dreaded questions he didn't want to answer bubbled up in his thoughts.

"What happened to you?" she asked, indicating his bruised cheek.

Mahaad felt some of the tension leave his body. He feared she was going to ask questions about Shadow Magic and Katie's attack. "I—" Mahaad's lie evaporated, leaving him scrambling for a new one. "I tripped," he stated, hating how easy it was to return to his former Master Qaa's expectations.

Hermione folded her arms. "I don't believe you. You are a cautious and a graceful person. What really happened?" she asked. The dying fire cast eerie shadows across her face, her bushy hair pulled back.

Mahaad took a deep breath and looked away into the remnants of the fire, as he gathered his thoughts. "Don't be angry," he half urged, half pleaded. When she didn't respond immediately, he opened his mouth the forge ahead.

"Did Draco hit you?" She asked, breaking his concentration.

He shook his head. "No, that would have been less shameful though. The Pharaoh was displeased with me and struck me."

The busy haired teen's eyes widened in horror, as her hands flew to her mouth. "Yugi wouldn't do that...He's such a sweet boy."

Mahaad smiled apologetically. "It was my fault. I angered the Pharaoh. I lied to him…"

"And he did that to you?" she asked, incredulously.

Mahaad nodded.

"He doesn't have the right to hit you! You're friends!" She cried.

Mahaad gave her an imploring look. "Actually he does, Hermione. The Pharaoh has the right to do whatever he pleases to me," Mahaad countered.

Hermione started at him, nonplussed and shook her head. "I can't accept that," she stated firmly. "You're in England now. Our laws are more civilized—"

Mahaad shot to his feet. "Civilized?" he repeated, his tone acidic. "You think I come from some backwater oasis in the middle of the desert?" he demanded. "That my people have no order, no honor?"

Hermione rose too, refusing to let his height intimidate her. "Yes, if you can try and justify a Master's right to beat his servant, as an honorable act!" she challenged.

Mahaad blew out a breath of air in frustration. "If a servant disobeys his master, he shames the master. The only way to restore the master's lost honor is to punish the servant."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and snorted. "What if the master simply forgave the servant?"

"Most men do not forgive easily, but if a master forgave his servant, the servant would be more indebted to the master than he was before."

"So Yugi is a man who doesn't forgive easily?" Hermione asked icily.

Mahaad quickly shook his head. "Quite the opposite. He is the most merciful and generous man I know. The Pharaoh has learned much from his lighter half. But, he is still a king and my Pharaoh. He has been far more merciful to me than I deserve," Mahaad's shoulders slumped, as he gazed into the embers of the fire.

"Far more merciful than you deserve, by hitting you in the face?"

"Yes. When we were both alive, if I looked at him without his express permission I or anyone else would be killed. There are many offenses I committed against my king with his best interest at heart. He was angry this time, I think, because he wanted to ensure he never lost me again."

She raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't excuse his actions. He still hit you."

"He struck me, to discipline me, to correct me."

She shook her head, looking unconvinced. "The whole system of slavery, of servitude is wrong Mahaad!"

"Only according to your culture!" he snapped. "The Pharaoh—"

"—I what?" a rich baritone voice cut in. Mahaad whirled to see his king, arms folded across his chest, giving his servant an expectant look.

"Pharaoh!" Mahaad croaked, as he sank into a low bow.

"Well what about me?" the Pharaoh asked with a note of humor in his voice. Mahaad opened his mouth to reply.

"You hit him!" Hermione cut in.

Mahaad's stomach clenched, and a spike of fear ran down his spine. Even though, Mahaad's gaze was fixed on the floor, he could feel the shift in his king's demeanor."

"Yes, I did," he said evenly. "What else did my servant tell you?" The Pharaoh asked, a slight edge to his tone.

Mahaad swallowed. "My king I—"

"I asked Granger-san, not you." The Pharaoh overrode him.

"He said you struck him, because he lied to you." She spat, glaring at the teen.

The Pharaoh remained unruffled by her accusations. Mahaad shifted his weight uncomfortably, momentarily forgotten by the two arguing Gryffindors.

"Yes, he lied to me. He had secretly been taking my pain since we arrived at Hogwarts, last year. He became a silent martyr. The question is why."

Mahaad swallowed hard, his throat dry, "I wanted to spare you pain my king. I…" He shifted his gaze to Hermione.

"You still hit your friend!" Hermione shouted at the shorter teen.

"Hermione, as I said before, he is my Master. He has a right to punish me as he sees fit," he said softly.

"You're not thinking straight," she retorted.

"Come, Mahaad. I wish to speak to you alone," the Pharaoh commanded.

"Whatever you say to him you can say to me!" she cried.

Mahaad rose slowly to his feet, his gaze on the ground.

"Please stay," she implored.

"Granger-san, I've been foolish. I can no longer court you. My soul belongs to him, it always has. He gives me the very air that I breathe."

Hermione stared after them as they left the common room, Mahaad a few paces behind his sovereign.

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took me so long. I had a bit of writer's block. But this is a scene that I've wanted to write for a while now.

Review Responses:

FallingToast: Thanks for your feedback. I agree, I've read a lot of fanfics too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Fireking492: That's true. The virus has been picking up lately here too. Thanks for your support!

Jackie Mueller: Yes, I actually started posting the Pharaoh and the Magic of the North and some of my other work on AO3. But I haven't posted this one there yet. Good question.

Hi: That is an interesting question. It's definably possible, I'll have to think about that. :)


End file.
